


Lost in blue

by KUPOXV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Horror, Fear, M/M, Master/Pet, Merman!Noctis, Physical Abuse, Pirates, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, eggs impregnation, human!Prompto, mentions of cannibalism, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUPOXV/pseuds/KUPOXV
Summary: While Prompto and his father are travelling across the sea to another country, their ship is attacked by pirates who decide to sacrifice him to the prince of the Sea.(AKA a merman!au because we need more of this and it's gonna be slightly dark or maybe a lot, we'll see)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to start this AU. And finally, it's here !
> 
> I'd like to thank invisibledeity for beta reading and editing this first chapter, hopefully thanks to him I can share a better quality work with you guys ! (+ just go read his fanfics if you enjoy Promdyn, all of them are amazing <3)
> 
> (Also, a big thank you to Prompto_Cam for motivating me on this one too <3)
> 
> This story takes place during an era around the 17th century, but it's not that important, just wanted you guys to know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, please leave a comment and tell me what you think about it !

Prompto’s been feeling nauseous ever since they boarded the huge ship. His father told him the headache would go away soon, but that was two days ago. It’s his first time travelling by ship, and his body needs to adapt to the constant movement due to the waves. So far this hasn’t happened; he still feels sick to his stomach. Occasionally it calmed down, but whenever the ship pitches, the nausea returns and he has to sit or lie on the bed in their room. He'd expected that he wouldn't have to deal with motion sickness on such a big ship, but he was wrong.

 

His father is a famous musician who earned enough money in his life to stop working at the age of forty, but of course he wouldn't stop, and became a conductor ten years ago instead. His performances are always a big hit: he even gave a concert at the Royal Palace last year, even let Prompto assist.

 

That was an experience he would never forget. Between the concert, the ball, all the people dressed in beautiful clothes, the palace itself, the food and the drinks, everything felt like he was living a fairy tale.

 

His father's wife passed away a long time ago, and they never had the chance to have a child. Instead, he decided to adopt Prompto when he was five years old. They were drawn to each other the moment their eyes met. The chubby little boy staring at him with his big blue eyes the moment he walked into the room where he and other kids were playing.

 

The two of them have always gotten along. Prompto is not a difficult child and always does his best to support his father. He knows he's incredibly lucky to be his son, and he always considered him like his father. He never bothered trying to look for his biological parents; either they’re dead or they abandoned him for a reason.

 

Until now, Prompto's life has been ideal. They have a lot of money and live in a big house in the middle of the Crown City. And even though the young man tends to be socially awkward, he always finds something to spend his time. He only has one real friend, and her name is Lunafreya. She'd teach him piano when he was eight and despite her being four years older than him, they became close friends. He knows he can trust her and she will always give him the best advices to follow. So when he is not studying, singing or having music lessons, or even painting (his favorite hobby), he is outside spending time with the young woman.

 

But all this was crushed when his father announced that they were moving to another kingdom for two years. The king of a country across the ocean had heard of the man and wanted him to compose something for his daughter's wedding. He also wanted him giving concerts in the biggest cities, offering a great amount of money for the privilege. Not only this, but his father longed to travel to a foreign kingdom and had immediately agreed. Prompto, of course, couldn't stay here all by himself. He was devastated to know he would have to leave Luna. His friend had told him they could still send letters to each other, and this comforted him a little. He didn't want to lose her as friend, she was so precious.

 

Prompto has been trying to sleep for hours now, reassured by the light snore of his father sleeping in the other bed next to his and the creaking sounds all around them. He was told it is normal, and stopped caring after a few minutes on the first night. He sighs and leaves the comfort of the warm blankets, shivering when he sits on the mattress and his feet are in contact with the cold floor. He puts his clothes back on, brown pants secured with a leather belt around his narrowed hips and a white linen shirt big enough so it didn't stick to his skin and he could deal with the hot weather in the afternoon.

 

He’s putting on his boots, trying to be as quiet as possible, when his father turns in his bed and yawns.

 

“Can't sleep?”

 

Prompto shakes his head no and stands up, stretching lazily. “I think I need some air. I'm going to take a walk and I'll be back.”

 

“Fine, but be careful. It's quite windy tonight.”

 

The young man smiles when he sees his father falling back asleep seconds later and goes outside, making sure to close the door of their room as quietly as possible. They are the two only real passengers on this ship and were given a small but comfortable cabin, while the rest of the people, the crewmen, were in the sleeping quarters in the upper hold deck. He'd visit them and was surprised to see they only had hanging hammocks suspended from the ceilings, but all of them agreed to say it was much more comfortable to deal with the constant rolling of the ship than being on a bed. He'd been tempted to ask and join them, but he was way too awkward and, well, it was probably a terrible idea anyway.

 

Prompto walks to the other end of the deck and leans over the gunwale slightly to look at the reflection of the moon in the ocean. The night is quiet and almost completely still, only bothered by the unfurled sails agitated by the soft wind. He keeps staring at the dark water below and sighs when he remembers his father telling him it would take two weeks to make the crossing. He really hopes he will be done with this motion sickness soon. He'd love to draw something to pass the time, or at least read a book. Before they set sail, he bought a book about the legends of the sea, thinking it would be nice to educate himself while he was stuck here, but he could barely get through two sentences before feeling like he was going to throw up.

 

He blinks a few times, thinking he sees movement in the water, close to the hull of the ship. Then he’s startled by a splash. He frowns and leans in more, his grip tightening on the safety of the thick wood under his hands as he keeps his eyes fixed on what looks like a face. A shiver runs down his spine, he feels like he is being staring at and wait - this is not his reflection he is seeing in the water. Who? He can't make it out in the dark.

 

_'Come closer.'_

 

The voice he hears is gentle, and it feels like the ocean is whispering to him. Prompto opens his mouth and tiptoes to lean in more, forgetting to blink as he tries to focus on the pale visage facing him. What could it be? Is he dreaming? He extends his left hand, hoping he can touch the water but the deck is way too high above sea level. Dark blue eyes blink once, so intense he feels like they're piercing right into his soul.

 

_'Jump, so I can catch you.'_

 

He is sure it is a male voice. It's not the ocean talking to him, it's... something alive. The voice is so smooth, like a melody in his head and it’s all he can think about. He wants to say yes, but his voice dies in his throat. He slowly passes a leg over the gunwale, the voice encouraging him with sweet words while the blue eyes staring at him take on a pink-red shade. He is about to do the same with his other leg when he hears the loud voice of a crewman screaming.

 

Prompto breaks the eye contact with whatever awaits him under the water when the word “ _Pirates”_ rings clear in his ears. He goes back on the deck and runs back into the room he is sharing with his father. The older man is wide awake, looking out a small window, fear distorting the features of his face and he turns to his son.

 

“Prompto, you should hide.”

 

“What?”

 

“They're going to attack us. These people, they have no mercy. You... You better hide.” He walks toward a massive wardrobe and throws it open, then gestures for his son to enter.

 

Prompto refuses to move, shaking. He can hear the crewmen on the main deck now, all of them awake and moving actively while the captain is shouting orders. This can't be happening.

 

“I-I'm not hiding, I can fight!”

 

“Prompto, please. We have no time.” He grabs his son by the wrist and pushes him inside the wardrobe, Prompto stumbles and falls between all the clothes.

 

“Wait! Father!” He screams and runs after the man who is already closing the door of their room. He can hear the key turning inside the lock and he turns pale. He tries to look through the window and his eyes widen in fear when he sees the shadow of a ship twice bigger than theirs moving toward them.

 

He takes slow breaths to keep the panic at bay, trying to find something he can use as weapon. His eyes stop on a paper knife amongst a few letters on the wooden desk. He takes it – it’s better than having nothing.

 

“Hold on to something!” He hears screaming out on deck and stays close to the wardrobe. He knows what they're expecting. He closes his eyes and starts counting. When he reaches five, the collision between the two ships happens. The floor shakes under his feet for a short moment, but it's not as violent as he expected. He's pretty sure nothing broke and they’re not going to sink.

 

When he hears the clamor of fighting, he thinks maybe drowning would be the better option. He freezes, ignoring what he should do right now. Eventually someone tries to force the door open and he throws himself in the wardrobe, closing it as best he can. He slips the paper knife into his boot and holds his breath when the door bursts open.

 

“Gotta be something nice here.”

 

“How d'ya figure?”

 

“Why would they lock the door, huh? It's obvious someone slept here. Probably belonged to that old dude, wasn't a crewman.”

 

“And there are two beds.”

 

“Yep. So there's another rich brat hiding somewhere on this ship.”

 

The other man laughs and they ransack the room, taking everything that seems precious or expensive. They’re making a huge mess by the sounds of it, talking all the while and Prompto tries to ignore the fact they’re talking about his father in past tense. He can't be dead. Maybe they just captured him, or simply knocked him out. He breathes slowly so as to make no noise, but he wouldn’t be surprise if they could hear his heart beating furiously in his chest and his hands trembling, clenched in tight fists around the fabric of his pants.

 

Footsteps inch closer toward his hiding spot and he knows he is screwed. The doors open wide in front of him, a firm hand grabs him by the collar and he struggles to hold back his tears when he finds himself face to face with a dirty looking man. Feeling sick when the pirate smiles, yellow crooked teeth showing, he wants to puke the moment he starts talking, his breath hitting Prompto right in the face.

 

“Here you are.”

 

“Just slit his throat and take his jewels, we don't need another mouth to feed,” the other man says and Prompto hiccups. No, no, he doesn't want to die! Not like that!

 

The man holding him shrugs and takes his dagger, holding the sharp blade on the blonde's throat and Prompto stops breathing, panicked.

 

“Wait.” A third man enters room. Prompto studies his clothes: he is dressed much better than the two other men, with a white silk shirt hidden under a red velvet jacket. A higher rank for sure. The man threatening him with his dagger doesn't move and looks at the newcomer.

 

“What is it, Captain?”

 

Captain. Oh, thanks the Gods. Maybe he can talk with him, maybe they'll spare him and his father. The man stops next to them and brushes away a strand of blonde hair from Prompto's face.

 

“What a beautiful creature,” he says with a false and gentle smile. “It has been a while since we last made an offering to the Prince.”

 

The two pirates make sinister sounds of agreement as wide smiles light their tanned faces. The dagger leaves Prompto’s skin, but not the hand on his collar.

 

“The P-Prince?” Prompto splutters, completely ignoring what they're talking about. The captain chuckles, with just a simple gesture of his head, he orders one of the men to tie him up and blindfold him before leaving the room.

 

He is somehow thankful that he can't see anything when the smell of blood and something like burnt flesh reaches to him. Terrified at the idea that he might see his father in a pool of blood. They spared him, they must have. He was just an older man trying to help the crewmen. They must have seen that he wasn't part of them.

 

~

 

He has been locked inside a cold room for hours now, waiting. He is not panicking anymore. Now all that’s left is a low background anxiety. He doesn't know what to expect, what's going to happen to him. His body is sore from lying on the hard and humid floor, but he doesn't complain. He doesn't want to make those people angry. He tries to sleep, but he barely gets some rest.

The door of his room opens in a creak and he is lifted off the floor. Then walked to another room, warmer. When the door is closed, he is untied and he takes off his blindfold to look at the captain of the ship. The man is holding a bunch of white clothes and shoves them in his arms.

 

“Put them on,” he orders, and Prompto gives him a curious look.

 

He contemplates this idea of running away, but it would be stupid. He’s on a pirate ship – there’s nowhere to escape to. He unfolds the white cloth. It looks almost like a linen dress. He sighs and starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly, glaring at the man who doesn't take his eyes off him.

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

He doesn't sound as confident as he wishes he would, but it will do. He lets his cloth fall on the floor and starts unbuckling his belt.

 

“I'm just making sure you look good for Him.”

 

“Him? Who is ‘Him’?” Prompto wants to take off his boot and remembers there is the small knife. Maybe...

 

“The Prince. Tonight is the full moon, and I am sure he will love to-” The captain doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence - Prompto has grabbed his knife and tries to stab him in the heart, but the man dodges, retaliates with a punch to the face.

 

He falls to the floor, the world spinning around him and the man snorts when he takes the paper knife away from him. “You're lucky we decided to make you an offering, or more likely a sacrifice. Stand up.”

 

A sacrifice.

 

Prompto tries to register the words, lifting himself up and holding the clothes against his chest. He sees blood drip from the corner of his mouth on the white fabric; he bit his tongue pretty badly. Shaking, he takes his boots off and his pants follow soon after.

 

“Who is he?” Prompto’s voice is low. He struggles to put the clothes on and the man has to help him find the hole of the right sleeve. When he is done, he realizes he is really wearing something that looks like an asymmetrical dress. It is so short in the front, above the upper part of thighs and he is sure the man in front of him can see his underwear, and long in the back, down to his heels. The captain tightens a light brown belt around his waist and Prompto frowns.

 

“Are you not going to tell me?”

 

The man grins and gestures for him to sit on a chair. When Prompto is seated, the captain crosses his arms and stares at him.

 

“Never been on the sea before, right? Not bothered learning about its legends?”

 

He nods in agreement. That’s correct. There is no point lying to him.

 

“Ever heard about mermaids, at least? Sea creatures with the upper body of a human female, singing to attract men toward them and drowning them?”

 

Prompto makes a face. Is he joking him around?

 

“Well, congratulations, my boy. You're being sacrificed to their prince tonight.”

 

“W-What ?!”

 

“We make a sacrifice to him from time to time to make sure his people leave us alone. His father can trigger devastating storms, y’see. So we'd rather be in the Prince's good graces. There are rumors that he enjoys the taste of young and good-looking men. Well, until now, all the pirates who'd sacrifice a male beauty to him would enjoy a great weather and perfect wind during their travel. He'll probably really enjoy his next dinner.”

 

Prompto's eyes widen in horror.

 

“Dinner.” Maybe he heard it wrong.

 

“Yes, dinner. What else do you expect? Merpeople love human's flesh, why d'you think they trick us into jumping into their arms? To take us to a wonderful fairytale castle underwater? Welcome to the real world, kid.”

 

Panic starts making his way inside him once again and Prompto has to breathe deeply. He's either going to die drowning or get eaten. Oh, please let him just drown and die from a lack of oxygen, it sounds less painful.

 

“This is... this is just a legend.”

 

The captain smirks and puts his hands on his hips, looking cocky. “I guess you'll see by yourself, hm? Now how about you enjoy your last dinner and drink before we head to the plank.”

 

“Wait, please, please don't do this !”

 

“Hm...” The man seems thoughtful, he then leans closer to him, his face a few centimeters from his. “Maybe you'd rather become me and my men's little whore then? It's been a while since any of us did anything fun. I'm sure most of them will not mind the fact that you're a man.”

 

Prompto backs away as much as he can on his chair, feeling disgusted. “I'd rather die.” He spits out and the captain gently pats his head before he straightens and opens the door of his room to g outside. “Good, now enjoy your last hours.”

 

~

 

He finds the strength to eat a few things, a slice of bread and some meat with a glass of red wine. He forces the food down his stomach, somehow hoping that maybe he'll be able to swim until another ship finds him or that he finds an island. He knows that will never happen, never has he heard a story like this in his life. Well, maybe he'll be the first to tell it. He spends his remaining time sipping at his drink, wondering if his father is still alive. He can't even mourn or hope meeting him again.

 

He's going to die anyway, so what can he change? He’ll either meet him again in this world or wait for him in the afterlife.

 

When he is done with his wine, he wants to pour another glass but changes his mind and just keep staring at the sunset through the window.

 

Later, when the sun has disappeared and the night is dark, the captain and two other men come into the room and tie his hands in front of him before leading him out on deck, right in front of a wooden plank. Prompto doesn't move when one of them chains a heavy weight that looks like a cannonball to his right ankle. Great, there is no way form him to at least try to swim to safety with this. It is probably heavier than he is. He doesn't listen to the captain of the pirates giving a long speech abouut the prince of the sea and how they are proud to make an offering to him once again. This people are nuts. At least he hopes. He just stares at the water, wondering how deep he is going to sink before he dies, how long it's going to take.

 

He squints his eyes when he sees something in the dark water and his heart skips a beat when he recognizes the pale visage he was staring at the night before, while on his ship's deck. He can't take out the face's feature, he can only see piercing blue eyes looking at him. His mind fills with dread when he understands what, or more like who, he's looking at. He wants to take a step back, but two pairs of arms grab him by the shoulders and lift him up onto the plank before pushing him at the edge.

 

Prompto manages to stabilize himself, deaf to the shouts of the men behind him, urging him to jump, to do it now and make it quick. His eyes widening in horror when he thinks he just saw the face in the water smile.

 

_'Come to me.'_

 

It’s the voice again, His voice. He's real, he's right here.

 

“We don't have all night, kid!”

 

Prompto turns around with the intention to beg for mercy. But the man who just shouted at him kicks in the plank and it tilts enough for him to lose his balance and fall.

 

Silence follows, then it’s disturbed by screams of joy from the ship, muffled by the water surrounding him, and the choked cries he makes while struggling to swim to the surface, kicking his feet with all his energy and extending his hands. But all he can see is the light of the full moon darkening as he sinks deeper into the ocean, the heavy weight tied to his ankle pulling him deeper down and soon, his lungs are burning, begging for oxygen.

 

Something moves next to him.

 

Prompto freezes, tries to look around him but everything is pitch black and the salt of the seawater hurts his eyes.

 

 _It’s Him._ Adrenaline rushes to his brain. Instead of trying to swim back to the surface, he chooses to simply get as far away from Him as possible, desperately trying to put distance between them.

 

'Please,' he begs, hoping the sea creature would hear his thoughts, 'Please let me die first, just eat me when I'm dead. Please.' He would probably be crying if his eyes weren't already filled with salty water. He feels something touching his thigh, then moving behind him. Ice cold hands circle around his waist.

 

He thanks the gods when his heartbeat slows down brutally and his mind goes blank.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this AU to get so much love :o Thank you to everyone who read it, and commented !  
> I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2 as well !
> 
> Thanks again to invisibledeity for beta reading and editing this story <3
> 
> (Don't forget that the tags, warnings and "Explicit rating" are here for a reason)

When Prompto awakens there’s a warmth surrounding him, a familiar one that he recognizes immediately as the feeling of the sun kissing his skin. He doesn't open his eyes yet, taking in his surroundings with his other senses, feeling wet sand under him and water licking his toes every few seconds. A fresh breeze of air makes it easier to breathe despite the hot weather. He can hear seagulls far away, and smell the ocean. 

He has somehow ended up on the seashore; he's alive. He hadn’t been eaten after all. Maybe he was just hallucinating when he had been thrown in the water, maybe there had been no sea creature waiting for him to drown, and perhaps the gods decided to spare him. He slowly opens his eyes and it takes a few minutes to adjust to the brightness outside, but when he is finally able to see correctly, a small whimper escapes him.

 

_He's_ here, lying sound asleep next to him, or at least, so he hopes.

 

Prompto stares with wide eyes and mouth agape at the man (if he could call him a man) who's sleeping by his side, looking peaceful. He is not as pale as he thought, his skin flawless and his lips slightly discolored compared to his own, a very light pink with a tint of grey-blue. Short dark hair frames his face perfectly, and had it been another time and place, he might consider the man gorgeous.

 He slowly rises on his elbows to study the other while he remains asleep and unaware. His eyes wander on the body, and his face drains of all color when he realizes just how big the creature is. Prompto would need his legs to be twice as long for his feet to reach the end of the dark blue tail half-immersed in the water, the light of the sun giving a deep purple glint to its scales. He shakes his head and looks once again to the upper body, clenching his teeth. The merman is double his size, there is no way he can win in a one-on-one fight with just his bare hands. He doesn't even look that strong, with a flat stomach and abs only slightly visible. His shoulders are not broad, and he's slim for his size, really. But compared to an average human being, he’s a giant.

 

_Run, I need to run. He won't be able to follow me_.

 

Yes, it's that simple and easy. The creature doesn't have legs, after all. Prompto starts crawling away as slowly and quietly as he can, his eyes fixed on the sleeping body, praying to all the gods that he won't wake up now.

He holds back a groan when he realizes that his clothing is not on him anymore, but then he sees it lying further on the dry sand a few meters away. He's still wearing his underwear, though.

 When there is at least one meter between the two of them, he rises, ignoring the shaking in his legs. He takes a deep breath in, and counts to three in his head. When he reaches three, he starts running as fast as he can.

 

And immediately falls face flat on the sand.

 

He lifts himself up on his hands and knees, swearing under his breath and spitting a mix of blood and sand before turning his head to see what's going on. He curses. The weight, the fucking cannonball tied to his ankle with a chain, that's what happened. He’d forgotten about it. He gets up once again, grabs the chain around his ankle and pulls the weight toward him, hoping the other hasn’t heard. Prompto looks up to make sure the merman is still sleeping and freezes, forgetting to breathe when his eyes meet with dark blue ones.

 

He's awake, grinning and staring at him. Still lying on his side, supporting himself on one elbow.

 

Every living cell of his body is commanding him to put as much distance as he can between them and that's exactly what he does. The sudden wave of fear giving him the strength he needs to move the weight tied to his leg. But he isn't fast enough. He sees the merman put a hand on the cannonball and lazily pull it toward him like it weighs nothing, dragging Prompto inevitably closer. The smaller male falls on the ground and crawls in the other direction, ignoring the pain in his ankle and the noises he makes while choking on his cries, fingers digging into the sand under him.

 

The merman grows impatient and gives a firm tug. The moment Prompto's foot is within his reach, he abandons the metallic chain to grab the boy's limb and pulls him close in a swift movement, his free hand around the smaller male's thigh as soon as he's close enough and he rolls on his stomach to trap the boy under his body. Prompto struggles, screaming and tugging at the merman's hair to push him away. The creature ignores him for a moment, his fingers circling firmly around each thigh and he spreads them apart to settle between his legs before crushing his waist against Prompto's, stopping him moving abruptly. He tries to catch his breath, mouth agape, his throat painful and dry. The merman stares at him, a smile on his lips, their faces so close he can feel his breath. He's trapped.

 

Prompto swallows back his tears when his wrists are pinned above his head with one hand while another circles around his throat, not enough to prevent him from breathing but enough so he can't move his head. He understands why when cold lips crash against his. The merman forces his mouth open and he almost chokes when the long, wet muscle invades his mouth and plays with his own tongue. He'd expected him to taste like salt but it's not that strong. He keeps his eyes open in shock and confusion. Why?

The merman makes a strange noise (something between a groan and a purr) and starts sucking Prompto's tongue, or more likely, the blood coming from the small wound he got when he bit it earlier. Oh no, no, no. He’s tasting him, he’s a man eater having a taste of his blood…

 

He must get away, _now._

 

Prompto wiggles under the heavy body, trying to free himself but he is just wasting his energy. The merman pulls out, only to start sucking at his earlobe. Prompto's heart beats at a furious pace in his chest and the other is quick to notice. The hand around his throat moves between their bodies only to stay on his chest, right above the beating organ. Prompto starts breathing faster, panicking.

 

The other man chuckles above him and his lips are against his ear when he whispers.

 

"I love the smell of fear on your skin."

 

His mind goes blank for a second, his brain barely registering what he just heard. But when he finally does, he starts trembling under the merman whose lips are now traveling down his throat, licking his skin and leaving a trail of saliva behind it. Prompto is agonizing under the wet muscle, shivering and panting.

 

"Please..." He finds the strength to beg, his voice small. "Please don't-" He jumps in surprise when the raven-haired creature traces a path down to his stomach with those soft, pale lips, kissing him above his belly button.

 

"Feasting on you would be such a delight," he purrs, gently biting the skin under his teeth. "I don't even know where I'd start."

 

Prompto starts sobbing, tears rolling down his cheeks, crying so hard his body convulses under the other. The merman doesn't seem to care, and keeps tasting his entire body, licking, kissing and biting his thighs. His focus finally back on Prompto's throat after what seems to be an eternity, he nibbles at the skin before his jugular, stopping to feel the blood pumping furiously. The boy under him is a mess of utter fear and confusion.

 

"Please, just kill me now. Don't eat me alive!" He sobs and watches as the creature raises his head slowly, midnight-black hair parting to show his face. Prompto blinks his tears away when the hand gripping his wrists releases them and long fingers move to stroke his face.

 

"Now, calm down," the merman says, smiling at him, "I'm not going to eat you."

 

Prompto stays dumb, staring at him. The merman chuckles and runs his tongue on freckled cheeks, enjoying the taste of his tears. "I plan on keeping you for a while."

 

Prompto runs a hand through his blond hair, takes a deep breath in and gulps. _Keep him?_ The sea creature sits up and stares at him, amused. Prompto does the same, hesitantly.

 

"So... You don't really eat human flesh?" _Maybe they're not that bad._

 

"Of course I do."

 

_Okay, they're that bad._ Prompto looks down, biting his lips. He tries to step back when the raven-haired creature leans in but, once again, he’s not fast enough and the merman grabs his wrist.

 

"Though I'm sure I'd enjoy devouring a beauty like you, I also want to keep you alive." He kisses the palm of his hand. "For now."

 

Prompto worries his lower lip and decides to change the subject.

 

"What's your name? I'm Prompto."

 

The merman stares at him for a while, smiling, and only now does Prompto notice that he has eight canines instead of four. The premolars that should be next to the canines that humans have make up the extra, and they’re much longer and sharper than his own.

 

"Noctis." He replies with a warm voice, comforting. Different from how he talked to him just a few minutes ago.

 

The atmosphere feels lighter now that he knows his name and doesn't fear for his life. He nods slowly, then looks at the bothering chain around his ankle. Noctis gestures for him to come closer and Prompto lets him examine the metal bracelet around his leg before sliding his fingers between metal and skin to force it open. Prompto starts, about to struggle, but the prince of the sea is biting his lower lip, brows knitted together as he gathers his strength. Prompto realizes he's trying to give him a little bit of freedom by getting rid of this goddam weight, and he relaxes.

 

"You know, if I can't take this off I could still eat this pretty feet of y-"

 

Noctis didn't see the handful of wet sand coming and hitting him right on his left cheek. He shakes the sand away and makes a face to Prompto who is staring at him, arms crossed, trying to look as confident as he can when really, he fears the merman will get mad for what he just did and rip him apart. In the end, Noctis just smiles and murmurs something he can't hear, focusing back on the bracelet. After a minute, the metal finally gives up and Noctis sighs in relief. Prompto makes a mental note that the merman is much stronger than he appears.

 

He wants to thank him, but feels suddenly oppressed by the way dark blue eyes are staring at him, fixed on his stomach. He’s suddenly self-conscious about the lack of clothes. He wants to go get his cloth but the merman grabs his ankle with one hand, the other travelling down his stomach, his thumb caressing a white stretch mark near his hipbone.

 

"What is this? I've never seen this on other humans. What kind of animal did this to you?"

 

Prompto feels his cheeks heating up and chuckles, a mix of amusement and shame.

 

"It doesn't come from someone hurting me, it's… it’s because I used to be fat when I was a child. I was too nervous, I found comfort in food, but I lost the weight quickly when I turned twelve and... Hm. This just happened from the skin stretching, changing too rapidly. I know it's ugly."

 

The merman raises an eyebrow, then starts stroking the stretch marks on his inner thighs. Prompto turns red. The touch feels somehow comforting.

 

"It's not ugly. I like it." He smirks when he hears the blond's small whimper as he kisses the scars on his milky thigh. "I can't believe you were fat once, you're so skinny I could break you when I hold you."

 

Once again, Prompto is confused by the sensations rushing to his heart and brain; he doesn't know if he is shivering in fear of the indirect threat or because of the small arousal provoked by the warm kisses on his thighs. Arousal? Oh shit – He wriggles frantically and by some stroke of luck the merman releases him, letting him run to the white tunic and put it on as fast as he can.

 When he's done, he turns around to see Noctis didn't move or try to get closer. There are a few meters between the two of them now. The merman can't run. That's his chance. He takes the time to look at his surroundings and gasps when he realizes there is an entire – what could it be? A forest? It looks tropical. He spots a few coconut trees close by and realizes how thirsty he is. He turns to the merman again, pointing his fingers to the trees.

 

First, he needs to eat something. He can't afford to explore a forest with an empty stomach. And to be honest, he'd rather stay on the seashore if he can, he was never good at self-orientation and has nothing to defend himself.

 

"If I manage to get some, will you open them for me?"

 

The merman smiles and settles comfortably on his stomach, supporting his head with his hands.

 

"Of course. I wouldn't let my beautiful pet to starve to death or be dehydrated. But don't get hurt."

 

Prompto ignores the offending name he just gave him for now and walks to the closest coconut tree. Now is the time to put to use all the exercising and training he did with Luna and her bodyguard. They did lose themselves so many times in the forest and while Aranea taught them the basics of survival, he regrets he didn't listen better. Still, he's sure he can get by with the little he remembers.

 

It takes an eternity for him to reach the top of the tree, it's so difficult without any branches on the trunk to grab onto and he follows Noctis' advice when he tells him to go get a solid stick before anything else. When he finally makes it to the top, he circles his legs tightly around the trunk so he doesn't slip and starts hitting a bunch of coconuts with his stick. Noctis is not even trying to hide his laughter anymore.

 

"You look like a monkey!"

 

"Stop that!" He pouts and makes a threatening gesture toward the merman like he is going to throw the stick at him. "I'm trying to survive here!"

 

The merman cares little about his threat and keeps laughing nevertheless. When Prompto is sure he has knocked enough fruits to the ground, he climbs down and collects them, a total of seven, before bringing them to the merman, who straightens a little in a sitting position. He sits crosslegged in front of Noctis, sweaty, exhausted with small wounds all over his legs and arms. Of course, the other doesn't miss it.

 

"No!" Prompto shouts when the merman captures his arms and licks the blood off his skin before sucking at the wounds. He tenses: he really doesn't like the idea of having a man-eater doing this to him.

 

"Noctis, I'm thirsty," he whines after a few seconds. Noctis nods in agreement and breaks open one of the coconuts, collecting the milk in cupped hands and offering it to Prompto. It feels awkward for him at first, having to drink from the merman's hands, but he is too thirsty and he chooses to close his eyes, ignoring the lust in the merman’s eyes as he watches him.

 

They get through two other coconuts, until Prompto's thirst is satiated and he starts to eat the flesh of the fruits. When he feels better, he looks at Noctis, who hasn’t take his eyes off him the whole time. He bites his lip.

 

"Where are we?"

 

Noctis' smile gives him goosebumps, or maybe it's just the weather getting chilly.

 

"It's just a small desert island that belongs to me."

 

Prompto snorts. "Belongs to you?"

 

"Yes, we don't let human get close, and other merpeople are not allowed to come here."

 

"So, you guys often... erm, go to the beach? I mean, what do you do here? You're supposed to live underwater, aren't you?"

 

"It's true. But we also like to rest on the seashore and enjoy the sun's warmth. Believe me, it feels much better to sleep on solid ground."

 

He can imagine how difficult it must be to sleep underwater, it's not like they can really lie on something. He jumps when Noctis' hands are back to grab his thighs, the merman leaning dangerously close to him, his lips against his ear.

 

"Besides... Mating is so much better here."

 

Noctis' hands are now grabbing his ass and he gives a light squeeze, causing Prompto to gasp. He frees himself from his grip and is back on his feet, shaking slightly.

 

"I... Hm..."

 

What did he imply just now? This is too weird. He looks down at the merman, tempted to ask him how they even manage to mate when their lower body is a fish tail, but he feels that it'd probably go wrong if he dares to. Noctis feels his embarrassment.

 

"There is a wrecked ship over there." He gestures toward a spot further away and Prompto can see its shadow. "Maybe you'll find something interesting inside. I didn't take the time to check by myself."

 

"Like you can." The whisper doesn't go unnoticed, but Noctis doesn't bother to reply.

 

"I'll be waiting for you nearby, then. You should hurry before it gets dark."

 

Prompto nods and watches the prince dive into the water, splashing him (and he's sure he did it on purpose) before he disappears and it looks like he was never here. He starts walking in the direction Noctis gave him. A moment later, he is standing in front of the wrecked ship. It’s mostly sticking out of the water, looking awfully grim, and Prompto shivers at the thought that it may be haunted.

 

"What happened?" He asks to the merman, who has reappeared and is now lying close to him. Noctis brushes a hand through his dark, wet hair, pulling it backward.

 

"A storm they couldn't handle, I guess. When I came here the next day, it had run ashore here."

 

Prompto furrows his brow. "And you're going to tell me nobody survived this?"

 

"I can tell you they're all dead now, but I won't say how."

 

Noctis simply grins and Prompto feels sick, but doesn't add anything.

 

Once inside the ship, he's relieved to see that, despite everything being on the floor, there is still plenty that he can make good use of. His first idea is to find the food stocks.

 

He almost trips on a big bag, and holds back a scream of joy when he discovers it is filled with rice. He keeps scavenging the insides of the ship and finds multiple bags of rice, but also some barrels filled with alcohol he doesn't recognize by the smell (he doesn't drink a lot of alcohol, but it still feels nice to find it), others with simple drinking water inside it, carefully sealed. At least he knows he has enough food to eat and water to drink for a while. Though he hopes to find a river or anything on the island he can drink potable water from, because seawater simply won’t do in the long term.

 

He ignores the sunset and makes his way to the cabin, sighing in relief when he sees how comfortable it looks inside. Most of the furniture is crushed on the floor, but the bed is intact and he is sure he can clean all of this to make it decent again. Careful to not step on anything that could hurt his feet, he keeps looking for anything useful. He finds soap, a hairbrush, even some essential oils. No doubt someone rich had lived in this room. He judges it from the silk sheets and a box filled with jewels, broken and on the floor.

 

"Prompto!" Noctis is calling for him and he puts his head outside a broken window.

 

"What?"

 

"Come back, it's getting dark."

 

"Huh, I'll sleep inside the ship, there's a bed."

 

"What? Prompto, come back here."

 

The merman grows impatient, glaring at him and Prompto has the courage to stick his tongue out of his mouth as an answer before disappearing. He finds a broom and uses the last hour of daylight to clean the room the best he can, ignoring Noctis' threats. He first picks up the furniture and puts what he can back in place, pushing the heaviest items to the other end of the room to get some space, then cleans the floor quickly and throws himself on the comfortable mattress when he's done.

 

He closes his eyes and wraps himself between the sheets. Outside, Noctis has stopped calling for him and he wonders if he decided to leave. It feels like a small victory, to know that he managed to upset the Prince of the Sea, and he drifts off with a smile.

 

He is startled by the sound of something creaking next to him. He sits up abruptly from his bed and stares intently into the darkness when he thinks he hears footsteps. Silence follows, but he keeps his eyes wide open, aware of his surroundings, heart hammering in his chest.

 

Something moves under his bed, and that's all it takes for Prompto to jump off the bed, grabbing the sheet and going back to the seashore. Silk sheet wrapped around his shoulders, he looks around to see if he can spot the merman and smiles when he sees him sleeping near a big rock. He settles next to him, and the prince opens his eyes to look at him. The night is clear, and the light of the moon is enough for Prompto to see its reflection in the prince's eyes. It looks gorgeous and Prompto bites his lip.

 

"Got scared?"

 

"Hm. I'm sure their ghosts are haunting the ship."

 

"And you fear ghosts more than me?"

 

Prompto hesitates. Now that he is putting it like that, he thinks he likes the ghosts better.

 

"It's... Hm."

 

Noctis grins and pulls him closer against his chest, his arms circling around his waist and Prompto can't help but enjoy the embrace. He feels safe, now that he's almost sure the merman doesn't want to eat him. He falls fast asleep in Noctis' arms.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Non-con, humiliation (kind of), master/pet kink  
> THERE ARE WARNINGS AND SPECIFIED TAGS FOR A REASON GUYS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Beta reader : invisibledeity

The sun is slowly rising when Prompto opens his tired eyes, rubbing the sleep off them as he yawns. He'd gladly fall back asleep, but his senses are immediately in alarm the moment long fingers circle tight around his thigh, Restricting the flow of the blood.

 

_Crap, he’s awake._

 

The merman confirms his thoughts as he starts showering his neck with wet kisses, nibbling at the skin of his collarbone under his teeth. Prompto's brain starts to overheat when he feels the cold hand leave his thigh to grab his buttock firmly, while the other one keeps him trapped against the creature's large body. He spots the white sheets that kept him warm all night by his side and wonders if it was him or Noctis who had discarded them. Probably Noctis. Prompto always gets far too cold at night, no matter how warm the weather is. He would never throw away his precious sheets.

He jumps when the merman's fingers start wandering close to his entrance, a digit pushing through the fabric of his underwear. Noctis chuckles against his skin.

 

“Good morning, sunshine.”

 

A freckled hand grabs onto the merman's silky hair (how can it be so soft when he lives in the sea? He'd think his hair would be damaged by all the salt) and pulls gently at it to force the other to lift his head.

 

“The sky is so – Ah !... B-beautiful, all pink and orange, look, Noctis!” His dry throat is not exactly helping and he hopes Noctis can understand his hoarse voice.

 

But the prince pays little attention to the gorgeous colors painting the sky, the tip of his tongue now teasing his earlobe. He groans when the hand in his hair keeps pulling on his scalp, his grip on Prompto's flesh tightening to the point they both know he will be bruised.

 

“I've been waiting for you to wake up.”

 

Prompto squirms under the merman when fingers slide under the fabric separating intimate parts from eager hands. _Oh, no, this can't be happening._ He keeps pulling at the merman’s dark hair but, as always, it gets him nowhere.

 

“Wait, I'm not feeling good. I'm dehydr-”

 

He starts coughing and Noctis finally rises to look at him, pinning him with a lustful gaze before leaning closer until his pale lips crash against pink ones. Prompto closes his eyes and lets him, scolding himself when he finds the rough kiss quite enjoyable.

 

He changes his mind quickly, eyes shooting open at the realization that something is sliding from the merman's mouth down his throat. He glares at Noctis who's still staring straight at him. Prompto shoves his knee up the other's abdomen and the offensive gesture is immediately punished with a hard slap on his ass. The smaller male cries out and three vicious fingers find their way inside his mouth, forcing it wide open. He looks up to see Noctis above him, grinning before he closes the small gap between them and Prompto's nails dig into his scalp when he feels a large trail of saliva falling into his mouth, disgusted when he hears the merman spitting between his lips. When Noctis is satisfied with the amount of saliva into the other's mouth, he takes his fingers off and cups the freckled face between his hands.

 

“Swallow.”

 

Prompto obeys, eyes throwing daggers at him, blinking his tears away. Noctis keeps staring at him with hungry and lustful eyes. When he's done, the prince pecks at his face and his hands are back to explore the body under his tunic.

 

“Good boy,” Noctis murmurs before kissing him, gently biting Prompto's lower lip and sucking at it. “Now if you're not thirsty anymore...”

 

“Wait!” Prompto shouts when fingers claw dangerously at his underwear and he uses all the strength he has to push the merman away. Noctis doesn't let go of him, but gives him some space to move, staring at him curiously.

 

He has to think up an excuse, and quick. ‘I… There was something I wanted to show you. It’s in the ship.”

 

The prince smirks. “Sure. The moment you're inside it, you'll tell me you don't want to come back.”

 

“No! I promise I will, please?”

 

Noctis smiles and leans in dangerously close, until their foreheads touch. “Yes, you better do that. Trust me, you don't want me to come and get you.”

 

Prompto bites his tongue and looks away. This is not the first time the merman has told him he could retrieve him at a moment’s notice, but he doesn't understand what he is trying to imply. It's not like he’s going to crawl his way inside the ship. And even if he did, Prompto could outrun him. But the threat in Noctis' voice is enough to make him think he should not try his luck, not now at least.

 

He nods as an answer, and Noctis frees him from his iron grip. Prompto walks away as soon as he is on his feet, shaking the sand off the silky sheets and folding them quickly. He ignores his quaking hands when the merman tells him to be quick.

 

Once inside the cabin, he starts scavenging, looking for something to make a good diversion, something that would have the raven-haired creature leave him alone. Or at least stop touching him the way he does.

The toiletries are tempting. Not for Noctis, of course. He doesn’t want to bring back something that requires physical contact – it’d defeat the point of his diversion. But he hasn’t washed properly in ages. He opts for some massage oil, hoping he can find some drops of essential oil to mix it with elsewhere in the ship. Then he finds soap and a comb, and shoves everything into a bag he’d found earlier while cleaning the room.

He continues the search, heading to the sleeping quarters. There has to be something interesting here. He finds a book similar to the one he bought before setting sail. It’s about the legends of the sea, except it looks much more serious than his. Maybe it'll be enough to entertain the prince for a while.

He adds it to the bag, making sure to cover up the toiletries with its bulk.

 

When he is back to the spot where he left the merman, Noctis is not there. He discards the bag on the floor and looks around, but there is no giant sea creature anywhere. Prompto tries to ignore the anxiety slowly crawling under his skin and decides to use this free time to explore the place. Noctis can't blame him if he comes back and he's not here; he's the one who left without telling him.

 

…

 

He comes back to the seashore when the temperature grows unbearable. It’s too hot, and the humidity around the forest is not helping. He didn't dare to go too far, for fear of dangerous animals. At least he’d found some more fruit and knows where he can get some wood to try and make a fire later.

He finishes the banana he’s been eating, throwing away the peel and frowning when he realises Noctis is still not here.

 

_It's fine, he'll be back soon. I should make the most of this free time._

 

He hopes so. He's all alone on this big deserted island. Noctis' presence was somehow reassuring despite the feeling of danger. He sighs and shrugs the thought off. He shouldn't romanticize this. There is nothing comforting about being stuck here with a man-eater, especially with the way he treats him. It’s absolutely wrong.

 

He takes off his clothes, grabs the soap from his bag before walking into the water. When his lower half is immersed, he starts washing the dirt off his body. He lathers soap between his hands and is busy cleaning his face when two cold hands grab him by the waist and pull him toward a wet body. He lets out a small whimper but soon recognizes the touch and sighs in relief. He doesn't react when Noctis' lips are on his neck until the merman starts groaning in distaste.

 

“What is this?”

 

Prompto turns to see the prince struggling to get rid of the soap on his mouth and tongue, brows furrowed and facial features expressing his disgust. He chuckles and rinses himself, gathering water in his hands and pouring it all over his body and face multiple times.

 

“It's just soap.”

 

Noctis helps him with his hair, mimicking him and showering the smaller male with seawater. “Great, and now you're going to smell like this for days.”

 

“Yes, that's the point! It makes me smell good and feel clean.”

 

“It’s not good. It just hides your natural smell.”

 

Prompto shrugs, not interested the least by a sea creature's opinion about his smell, and goes back to the seashore to get his clothes back, worried that the merman will take advantage of his nudity. He's about to grab his tunic when a now familiar cold hand catches his foot and drags him toward Noctis.

Another hand grabbing his buttock and massaging it. He knew it would happen, he wasn't fast enough.

 

“Oh... You even have beauty marks here.”

 

“They're called freckles.” Prompto tries to crawl away but fails miserably.

 

Noctis spots the bag nearby and stretches to grab it before emptying it in front of them. He decides it will be better to just trap the human under his body like he did yesterday, so both of his hands are free to study the stuff he brought him. Prompto tries to keep calm, but being stuck beneath a perverted man-eater, that’s a little hard to do.

 

“And what is this?” Noctis opens a small glass bottle and pours some of the liquid on his fingers. It has no color and is thicker than water. Prompto starts shaking under him.

 

“It's oil. For, uh… massage. I thought maybe you'd like it if I give you one. You probably never experienced that kind of stuff. It helps to... Hm... Relax.”

 

The merman looks down. “Oh? How do you use it?”

 

Prompto bites his lip. “Well... It lubricates the skin, makes it softer, reduces the friction. But I have something more interesting! I found a book you’ll love to-”

 

“Lubricate, huh?” A crooked smile is now stretching Noctis' lips. “Fine, let's do this. But I’ll be the one giving you a massage first.”

 

Before Prompto can say anything, the merman is whispering into his ear. “Spread your legs for me.”

 

His voice sends shivers down his spine, warm and threatening at the same time. He doesn't know exactly why, but the smaller male feels compelled to obey. As soon as he is given enough space to move, Prompto does as he is told, lying on his back and spreading his legs in front of the raven-haired creature whose eyes turn a strange pinkish-red.

He watches as Noctis pours more of the oil on his fingers before settling himself comfortably between the thin legs. Two lubricated fingers rub around his entrance before a digit enters him slowly. Prompto looks away, biting his lower lip to hold back a cry, legs shaking. The merman notices and groans.

 

“Look in my eyes.”

Prompto nods and blue eyes meet with red ones. Noctis smiles and pushes the rest of his finger inside him. Prompto clenches his teeth at the familiar yet foreign sensation. He'd touched himself before, when he realized masturbation felt ten times better with one or two fingers inside his ass, but Noctis' are much longer and thicker, reaching further than his own ever did.

Noctis whispers into his ear, praising him, calling him a good boy while slowly working his finger in and out the tight hole until he feels the blond-haired boy relaxing under his touch.

Prompto jumps when he feels the tip of a second digit pushing inside him and circles his arms around the merman's neck to pull him into an embrace. He doesn't see the predatory smile on the other's face when he moans against the cold skin of his neck. He’s too focused on getting used to the burning sensation of his insides being stretched. It's too much, the fingers are so thick and he’s already so full.

Noctis pushes in until he's knuckle-deep, then moves his fingers around the silky walls clenching around him.

 

“It feels so nice inside you,” the merman growls against his ear, nibbling at the lobe. “So tight.”

 

Prompto moans when a digit brushes against this sweet, hidden bundle of nerves that he'd always struggled to reach by himself. His body arches and he starts rubbing his cock against Noctis' abdomen.

 

“Yes! Oh, please… please touch me here…”

 

Noctis smiles wickedly and raises his head to look at him again while rubbing the soft spot under his fingers, taking in the sight of pleasure painting the freckled face. The feeling of Prompto's cock hardening and leaking precum on his stomach clearly excites him. But what he loves the most is how the boy is now panting and drooling under him.

 

“You should see yourself...” He thrusts his fingers harder, pressing against Prompto's prostate. “I wonder if you'll be that good when we take it to another level.”

 

Prompto's thoughts are fogged by the rough pleasure. He hears perfectly what the merman says, but the words are blur in his mind and he doesn't understand what they implies. He keeps fucking himself against the long, thick fingers, pressing down against Noctis' hand eagerly. He's so close he feels like he's going to explode, pleasure building inside him with every thrust.

Suddenly, the merman's free hand circles so tightly around his cock Prompto can't contain a cry of pain and stops moving. He opens his eyes (when did he close them?) and gives a confused look to the other.

 

Noctis licks the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue. ““If you want to come, you must beg, pet.” Prompto grits his teeth and stares at the merman. Noctis smirks and thrusts his fingers against his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure in Prompto's belly. “Beg.”

 

Tears gather in the corner of his eyes when the grip around his dick tightens painfully and Prompto swallows down his anger.

 

“Please...” He whispers.

 

Noctis grins. Red eyes sparkling with lust. “Please, _Master_.”

 

Prompto can't believe he's about to say it, but he can't take anymore, he needs it.

 

“Please, let me come... Master.”

 

The prince nods, satisfied, and disappears from his sight. Prompto screams when the merman takes him in his mouth and sucks eagerly at the tip before swallowing his entire cock with ease, working the fingers inside him at a fast and rough pace, breathing in the scent of the shivering man under his hands. It only takes a few seconds before Prompto comes in a strangled moan, his grip in Noctis' soft hair tightening and the merman swallows his cum, still thrusting against his prostate until the boy starts crying.

 

When Noctis decides he's done, he straightens himself in a sitting position and pulls Prompto onto his lap, the blond-haired boy still in a daze, his eyes rolling back. A small but firm slap on his cheek is enough to have him fully conscious.

 

“Don't leave me now, pet. I didn't say we were done.” Noctis' voice is warm against his ear, sweet like honey while Prompto rests against him, face nuzzled against his neck.

 

Cold hands are back to wandering over his body, exploring every curve, stopping on bony hips. Prompto doesn't mind, until he feels something weird under his thighs, startled by the sudden contact of cold skin under his own, covered in sweat. His eyes shoot open when Noctis shifts in a more comfortable position and he feels something hard against his side. He stares, mouth agape, at the two long legs supporting him. Two slightly tanned limbs, decorated with dark scales here and there, and a foot at the end of each leg. He shouldn't be so shocked, if not for the fact he was with a merman.

 

“How...”

 

An apprehensive feeling settles in the pit of his stomach when he thinks what the hardness he's feeling could be. Noctis doesn't give him the time to think too much about it and guides a freckled hand toward something solid and thick. Prompto stops breathing.

 

“Didn't you say you wanted to give me a massage?” The merman chuckles and kisses him on the corner of his lips. “You're not going to let me down, are you?”

 

Prompto starts shaking again and closes his eyes when Noctis has him sitting between his long legs and facing him. “Open your eyes, pet.”

 

He does, and starts crying. This isn't normal, this can't be happening. “How... How did you do that? With the… legs.” He whispers between sobs.

 

Noctis embraces him, holding him so close he can feel the thick member on his stomach and a vein pulsing against his skin. “This is why we don't let humans come here,” he murmurs. “Wouldn't want them to know all our secrets.”

 

Prompto can feel the merman smiling against his skin. “Now, I'll give you a chance to please me with just your hands and that pretty mouth of yours. But if you fail, I'll have to find another way.”

His hands grab his buttocks firmly, fingers digging in the pale skin, making sure Prompto understands. He then takes the bottle of oil and pours a generous quantity directly on his cock before looking back at the boy.

 

“Use your hands, don't make me say it twice.”

 

A shiver runs down his spine and Prompto's trembling hands find their way to the ridiculously long member, his fingers barely closing around it. He'd never expected the merman to be provided with genitals, at least, not like this. The worst thing about it is that he is perfectly proportioned for his size, but definitely not for Prompto's. There is no way he would ever fit inside him. He is thinking far too much about this as he starts pumping him with both hands, fear settling in his brain.

Noctis looks at him with a wolfish smile, obviously enjoying the situation and the dread in Prompto's eyes. After a few minutes, he heaves a sigh and grabs a fistful of blond hair.

 

“Your hands alone just won't do. I want your mouth.”

 

The smaller male gasps when his lips meet with the tip of Noctis' cock, tasting precum the moment he opens his mouth and tries to take in the head. It hurts, stretches his lips to oblivion, so much he fears he'll end up with a dislocated jaw. The firm hand in his hair forces him down and Prompto tries to relax, breathing slowly and taking as much as he can until his gag reflex blocks him from going further.

Noctis moans; the warmth and perfect suction of the human's mouth wrapped around even just a small part of his cock is enough to send him into euphoria. He thrusts slowly inside him, trying to go deeper with every push, struggling between the pleasure he feels every time he hears Prompto choking and the knowledge that he can't damage him too much.

 

“Move your hands too, unless you can take everything in your mouth.”

 

Prompto blinks away his tears and does as he is told. It takes a few seconds before he manages to find a good and synchronized pace between the movements of his hands and his mouth. But when he does, he is rewarded by a loud moan from the merman. Noctis' hands run softly through blond locks while he praises him.

 

“Yes, that's good. You're perfect. Don't stop.”

 

He doesn't warn him when he comes abruptly in his mouth, the grip in his hair tightening to keep him still and Prompto doesn't have any other choice but to swallow everything he is given. It feels like an eternity until Noctis is done, but when he is, he lets go of his hair, hugging him tight against his chest and showering his abused mouth with hungry kisses.

 

“You're such a good boy.”

 

He has him lying on the floor and Prompto gives him a blank stare when he caresses his cheek, his focus slowly drifting to the long legs of the merman. He tries to articulate something, but his jaw aches too much. Thankfully, Noctis understands his silent question.

 

“They'll be gone soon. We only switch to this form for sex, mostly.”

 

He gently bites the skin of Prompto's neck, not surprised by the lack of reaction. He's either in shock or too exhausted. But he knows the blond-haired boy hears him and is conscious, so he adds, “Or to chase after prey that tries to escape.”

 

Prompto stares at the blue sky. Not a cloud on the horizon, and yet, it doesn't feel as hot as earlier. Probably because Noctis' body is so cold next to his.

 

“So I'm prey,” he asks, his voice weak.

 

Noctis shakes his head slowly, licking his lips with a wide grin. “You're not... But if you try to leave me, you will be.”

 

Prompto thinks about this for a minute.

 

_What am I, then?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can talk to me on tumblr if you want to ! <3 http://kupoxv.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is for you guys!  
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Beta : invisibledeity

The two of them are lying on the seashore, under the warmth of the sun. Prompto's breathing and heartbeat slow down after a while, all the panic gone. Now that there's no more tension, his body feels numb and the only thing he notices is the cold hand now resting on his stomach. Noctis is silent behind him and he wonders if the merman is asleep. He feels physically exhausted and emotionally drained, and he settles for staring at the ship meters away from them, ignoring the warm tears rolling on his cheeks only to crash on the dry sand under him.

 

He's screwed. There's no way he can escape now that he knows the merman can manifest legs whenever he wants to. He’d already made it clear enough that Prompto shouldn't try to run away from him. And he’s scary enough as he is, even in a good mood. Prompto doesn't want to make him angry, he doesn't want to be his prey.

 

But he can't stay like this forever. He's not sure how long he can go on being around the merman, it’s too tense. He wants to go home, try and find his father. He needs to leave. But how? He thinks about making a boat, but shrugs the idea off his mind, it's stupid. He doesn't know where they are, how far he is from any civilised place and there's no doubt that he wouldn't last long on a small, self-made boat, in the middle of the ocean with a sea creature after him.

 

He would've tried to lose him within the forest but Noctis probably knows the place and would have all the time in the world to find him. Plus, Prompto isn't exactly great at surviving alone in the wild; he'd probably die stupidly, eating poisoned food or getting a mortal bite from a weird insect. The thought sends shivers down his spine and he feels his body trembling a little. Immediately, Noctis pulls him closer, spooning him and he can feel the merman's fresh breath against his ear.

 

Prompto can't help let a small smile stretch his lips and he closes his eyes. He's thankful for the comforting presence despite everything. At least he isn't alone, and he feels safe in Noctis' arms. It could've been worse, he could've died drowning, sacrificed to a non-existent legend. But he was saved, he's alive thanks to him.

 

He heaves a sigh and lets himself drift off.

 

…

 

He wakes up to the sound of Noctis turning the pages of the book he found earlier. The sun is still high in the sky and he figures he must've slept for only two or three hours. Prompto stretches slowly, whimpering when he feels how much his body aches. He yawns despite his painful jaw, trying to ignore the sour taste in his mouth, and rolls on his stomach to see the merman has done the same, still lying close to him, and is now reading the book titled « Legends of the Sea ». The prince acknowledges him with a simple look before gesturing to an illustration of a merman.

 

"This one looks like my grandfather."

 

Prompto crawls closer to him and looks at the image, cupping his face in his hands to support it.

 

The drawing is well-detailed; the sea creature's maroon hair is wavy and looks longer than Noctis' – down to his shoulders – and stubble decorates his sharp jaw. He has mischievous amber eyes, and his scales are a blood-like shade of red darkening at the end of his tail. The notes on the next pages say he's the most famous merman ever known and that even hundred-year-old scriptures from other civilisations had mentioned a creature like him.

 

"Hm, but that would make him extremely old… if you trust this book he'd have been around-"

 

"Two thousand years old, yeah. He always says he stopped counting after he reached his second millennium."

 

Prompto looks up in shock, blinking a few times in disbelief while staring at the other male whose focus is still on the drawing. He slowly sits up, clenching his hands around the sand under him, a new question burning his lips.

 

"Noctis..."

 

The merman hums in response, a silent way to tell him Prompto has his attention.

 

"How old are you?"

 

Noctis smiles and stretches lazily, turning pages until he finds another illustration. "I'll be 200 in three months."

 

Prompto feels a knot tying around his stomach. He wasn't hoping to outlive him, but it feels weird to think he's ten times older than him. He must've seen so many things already. He wonders how many unlucky people were sacrificed to the prince for the past two centuries, and how many he'd taken on this island. Now he's feeling nauseous.

 

"Do you often do this?" He finally asks the question that’s been bugging him, he can't keep it to himself or he's going to be sick about it. "How many people did you take on this island?"

 

"Oh... Probably a dozen? It always depended on how far the ships were from here."

 

Noctis doesn't bother looking at him while replying, and this is for the better. The young man grits his teeth, keeping his mouth shut to avoid saying something stupid that he could he regret, balling his hands into fists while anger boils inside him dangerously. He took other men here, and they all died. He should be scared but disappointment overcomes all other emotion. He hoped he was somehow special to the prince, that he'd taken him here for a good reason, but no.

 

Of course he isn't special.

 

"I see." He stands up, puts his tunic back on and walks toward the forest, "I'll go get some wood, for the fire."

 

He doesn't see the merman curiously looking at him as he disappears between the trees.

 

...

 

It would take only a few minutes for him to get some wood, but he purposefully chooses to stay alone for a moment. He needs to calm his mind, but he can't stop thinking about how uninterested Noctis was while mentioning the others. There was no emotion in his voice and Prompto wonders if he even felt something for any of them. Maybe he can't feel anything. After all, his skin is always so cold, so his heart might as well be. He probably can't love, can’t have regrets.

 

Prompto sighs deeply and leans against the trunk of a tree for a few minutes, taking deep breaths in. If so many others didn't make it alive, how could he? He's going to die, probably killed by Noctis when he'll get bored. He only has two solutions now; keep entertaining the merman as best as he can, or find a way to kill him before he does. But honestly, he doubts he could, and not just because Noctis is stronger. He simply doesn't have the will to do such a thing; he's not a killer, unlike the merman.

 

He'll figure this out later.

 

He comes back to the seashore when he feels slightly better and throws the wood two meters away from the raven-haired creature who's now staring at him. He prepares the fire, picking small and dry sticks first. He thinks about how Aranea taught him to make a friction-based fire, he remembers how time-consuming she said it was, and how the wood had to be absolutely bone-dry. He takes a solid stick and a slightly curved board, then starts spinning the stick between his hands against the flat surface.

 

After ten minutes and nothing but simple smoke as a result, he starts getting frustrated. Tears gather in his eyes and he blinks them away. Noctis, who's been quiet until now, tries to make a move.

 

"Are you sure-"

 

"Don't talk to me."

 

The merman sighs and, surprisingly, does what he's told, remaining silent and just staring at the boy who's obviously struggling.

 

It takes a while before Prompto finally manages to start the fire. But when it's done, it burns higher than he expected and he has to back away. The merman does the same, almost jumping into the water, startled by the sudden heat, his chest heaving rapidly.

 

Prompto goes back inside the ship to take a big amount of rice inside a cooking pot, adding enough water inside. He fills up an empty glass bottle of water and picks up a spoon.

 

_Should be good, I'll have enough rice for at least three days._

 

Twenty minutes later, he's staring at his food while it's cooking, sitting opposite Noctis so they face each other, but never looking at him. The merman keeps his distance, his tail completely immersed in the water like he's ready to dive in. After a moment, Prompto takes the cooking pot out of the fire, using a clean (or so he hopes) rag to put it on the ground. He waits for it to cool down before he empties it on the rag to get rid of the water, then puts the rice back inside. He takes a first mouthful of rice and chews slowly on it, ignoring Noctis' eyes focused on him the entire time. It's bland, he wished he could spice it with something or cook it with meat or fish. It would taste better for sure. But for now, at least, he has something concrete to eat. Fruits are good, but they got digested so fast he always felt hungry again two hours later.

 

When his hunger is finally satiated, he pushes his food away and looks up. The merman's eyes keep switching between Prompto and the fire he's sitting close to.

 

"Why are you acting so scared? You should be used to it."

 

Noctis frowns. "I live underwater, we don't have fire."

 

Prompto shrugs, circling his arms around his legs and supporting his head on his knees. "Your other toys couldn't make a fire while being here? Fools."

 

Though he believes he was lucky it only took a small hour for him to start his, maybe next time won't be as good as today. Noctis tilts his head, looking serious.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I'm talking about all the other guys you took here before." Prompto hisses. He’s pissed off and he's tired of the merman mocking him. "Stop pretending you don't know."

 

"Oh..." Noctis chuckles, a wolfish smile creeping on his face, making him look like the great predator he is. "So that's why you're so grumpy."

 

Blue eyes stare at the merman. If one's glare could kill, Noctis would be seriously wounded. But he doesn't reply, choosing to ignore him entirely with a sigh, sitting up more comfortably, his left hand playing with the wet sand under him. A while later he speaks.

 

"Prompto, come here."

 

The merman's voice is warm despite the situation. The boy chooses to test his limits and petulantly shakes his head, blond hair caressing his freckled cheeks. It feels dry, he really needs to do something about it. Maybe it'll get better if he combs it or uses something greasy before washing it.

 

Ten seconds is all the time it takes for Noctis to stand up and Prompto freaks out when he sees him walking fast toward him. He wants to run, but isn't fast enough, Noctis is already next to him, leaning in and Prompto holds his arms close to his face to protect it, afraid that he'll get beaten.

But instead of the beating he's expecting, he feels Noctis sitting behind him and embracing him. Arms circle around his waist and cold lips brush against his neck, Prompto sighs in relief and settles more comfortably between the long legs, tilting his head to rest it against the merman's chest.

 

"You're jealous." Noctis breathes against his skin. Prompto wants to say no but loses his mind when he feels a wet tongue licking his neck up to his cheek. He starts moaning against his will: it feels better than it should.

 

_No, no! This isn't okay, it shouldn't feel good!_

 

Noctis sighs and pecks his face, jumping slightly when a small hand grabs at the skin of his thigh and fingers dig in the skin. Long fingers travel north to gently take hold of Prompto's chin and have the boy turn to face him. Gods, Prompto hopes the prince won't notice that he's on edge.

 

"Don't be," Noctis whispers in his ear, "Unlike you, I only took them here to enjoy my feast."

 

The things the merman is implying are terrifying and he knows he should be scared or disgusted, but the only thing stuck in his mind is how arousing that voice is in his ears. His heart is racing in his chest, swelling with happiness at the idea that he's the only one Noctis wants to keep alive. Maybe he's special after all. He's not angry anymore, he doesn't even feel sorry for the others, he doesn't care if he's probably sitting right on the spot where they were devoured by the same man who's holding him, he's too ecstatic at that moment, too relieved.

 

Prompto turns to face him, switching their position so he's kneeling between the merman's legs, his hands resting on large shoulders. Noctis raises a curious brow and smiles when pink lips shyly meet his, opening his mouth to give free access to the human's warm tongue. The kiss feels amazing, slow and sensual as they take the time to taste each other.

 

One of Noctis' hands rests on the small of his back and Prompto can feel the air around them heating up as the merman gets excited. He pulls out from their kiss, a string of saliva still linking their mouths while he catches his breath, blue eyes staring at him taking on a red shade.

 

_Oh. Oh ._

 

The spell is broken when he remembers what this means and how sore he still is from the last time. Noctis' eyes always turn red when he's excited, and he doesn't want to do it again. Not now, at least. Not when he still feels the ghost of the thick fingers ramming inside him. Prompto gives the merman a sheepish smile and backs away slowly.

 

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. He doesn't really know why he's saying that, doesn’t know if he’s apologising for being mad at him earlier, or for pulling away just now. "I... Can you talk to me more about your... people?"

 

Noctis smiles. "Only if you come closer."

 

Prompto bites his lip, he knows what he's up to, what's going to happen. He runs to go get the sheets he slept with before, unfolds them and covers Noctis' lower body with them, hiding the large member from his view, before taking the book and sitting back between the long legs, making sure that he never touches the other male in places where he shouldn't. The merman scoffs and runs a hand through blond locks. Prompto pouts and opens the book.

 

"What? I'm taking my precautions."

 

"I see." Noctis kisses the top of his head and wraps his arms around freckled shoulders. "Now, what do you want to know?"

 

Prompto goes through a few pages and stops on a chapter talking about the mermen's kingdom. "Do you really have a hidden city?"

 

"What does the book say about it?"

 

He lifts his head up to look at Noctis, brows furrowed. "Wait… You can't read?"

 

The merman snorts and pinches his cheek a little too hard. "How would you expect me to? We don't have books underwater."

 

Prompto massages his painful cheek with the palm of his hand, he's got a point. "Then how do you keep your stories and knowledge? It must be difficult to teach them."

 

Noctis shakes his head no. "We have my grandfather for that, he's a great tale-teller. He can speak for hours with no interruptions, he always has so many things to say."

 

"So... He teaches you?"

 

"He teaches everyone. The youngest gather in the royal gardens and we listen to him sharing his knowledge for hours."

 

Prompto tries to imagine it. He doesn't know what he's the most curious about, the city, the royal gardens or the fact that there are hundreds of sea creatures like Noctis living so close to them.

 

"It must be nice..." He mutters and Noctis laughs.

 

"He has a lot of charisma, but I'm glad I'm done with his lessons. Fifty years of those nearly killed me."

 

"Fifty? That's a long time."

 

"Yes, our story is long. And he teaches the kids to behave so they avoid human ships at all cost; they can't approach them before they know how to hunt." He heaves a sigh and caresses the warm skin under his fingers. "Our city is called Insomnia. The royalty and the youngest live there together, and it's a haven for the others who need to rest. When we're old enough, most of us feel the need to just leave and travel the oceans."

 

"So that's what you did?" Prompto looks at him, amazed. He really can't believe there's a city underwater. People would kill to know more about this. He'd love to see it.

 

"It's different for me. I still go back there often, since I'm royalty."

 

"So... One day you'll become the king?"

 

Noctis laughs and shrugs. "Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to it. My father is good at what he's doing. For now I just want to live my life."

 

"By keeping a human captive? Damn, I know you guys can't have fun like we do but it sounds really boring." He tries to joke, hoping the merman will appreciate it.

 

Noctis chuckles and grabs his face to kiss him, then looks at him right in the eyes and Prompto feels better when he sees they're back to their normal blue-grey colour. "Spending time with you is really enjoyable, pretty thing."

 

Prompto feels his cheeks turning to a rose colour - those eyes are mesmerizing, hungry and lustful. He can't stay here like this. He turns his head, then stands up and grabs the cooking pot. "I should put it back inside the ship."

 

Noctis lets him. When Prompto is back, the merman is back to his previous spot, the scales of his dark tail glistening with the warm light of the fire. Prompto looks up to see the moon, it's almost full. It's already night, he didn't notice the time had passed by so fast. So many things had happened in such a short time, and he doesn't know what to think about all of this anymore.

 

Noctis gestures for him to come closer and the blond-haired boy comes to snuggle against the large creature, his hand resting on the cold chest and he focuses on the heartbeat he feels. It's incredibly slow, but it's still there, reassuring and comforting. Pale lips are back to kiss the skin behind his ear, sharp teeth gently nibbling at the lobe, making Prompto feel incredibly good and relaxed. Even when a strong hand grips around his neck possessively, he doesn't mind, he feels wonderful.

 

He still avoids thinking about exactly what he is to Noctis, but right now, at this moment, it doesn't feel so bad to be here.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallyyyy !  
> I'm sorry it took so long guys, but I had to focus on my exams first!  
> I'm so happy to update this fic. Hope you enjoy reading it and please leave a comment <3  
> (beta: invisibledeity)
> 
> (Check some fanarts made by wonderful people at the end notes!)

Ten days.

 

It's been ten days since Noctis brought him to this island, and he hasn't left him since.

 

Prompto's been awake for almost an hour now, staring at the man fast asleep next to him. For the past two days, the merman's been sleeping beside him in the cabin bed. They’d moved in here due to Prompto’s incessant complaints about back pain, since they always slept on the ground, but also his slight burns due to the friction of sand on his skin. Noctis eventually gave in, mostly because the smaller male convinced him that it was much more comfortable to sleep on a mattress and he was curious to see how it felt. He was unhappy at first, mostly because the bed wasn’t large enough for him and his feet met with empty space, so they decided to put the mattress on the floor. The cabin turned into a safe cocoon for him, reassuring and comforting even with the man-eater around.

 

Noctis is kinder than expected, treating him well as long as Prompto obeys and does what he asks him to. When he's not asking for sex, he spends his time cuddling or kissing him. Either way, it’s clear he needs physical contact and the smaller male has started to gladly give into his every demand. Even if he treats him roughly sometimes, he believes he doesn't really mean to be cruel. Noctis even brings him fish every time a fire's made, he lets Prompto struggle to start it and makes the most of this time to go get the biggest prey he can so the human can cook it. The first time he did so, the merman kept making noises of disapproval when he saw the blond haired boy gutting the gift he just brought him to clean its insides.

 

“Don't waste food!” The sea creature complained, brows furrowed. Prompto had to explain to him that humans don't eat this, or at least he doesn't, since he isn't sure he can deal with the taste or with the bacteria inside the stomach. Noctis still didn't like it, even if he understood now, but he kept quiet and ate the waste. Prompto had given him a grossed-out look and, finally, the merman had snapped.

 

“I took its life to feed you, the best you can do to respect it is to consume it entirely.”

 

The prince of the sea had managed to make him feel bad about a fish. But Prompto had also understood that Noctis respected life more than he thought. Well, at least lives that supposedly belonged to him since he'd rule over them one day.

 

They'd have a few fun times too, at least from Prompto's point of view. Like the time when, three days ago, he'd come back from his small exploration into the forest, holding a tiny trophy between his hands while running toward a half-asleep Noctis napping on the warm sand.

 

“Look! I think I've found Leiden peppers! Or... At least they look like it.”

 

The merman just stared at the red thing, then at the blond, his question obvious.

 

“Oh, hm... We use peppers in cooking to spice the food; these taste delicious. But now that I think about it... Maybe it's not peppers.” He had then examined the plants for a while, doubt growing inside his mind. “Maybe it's different. I'm not sure I remember how it looked like exactly, it could be poison?”

 

And, all of a sudden, Noctis had taken one of the peppers from Prompto to shove it in his mouth, chewing at it and shrugging with an indifferent look when the smaller male stared at him in shock.

 

“Don't worry.” The sea creature gave him a cocky smile. “I'm immune to poison.”

 

Prompto didn't reply, keeping still and waiting patiently. Noctis' idea was stupid in the first place. If he was immune to poison, then they wouldn't know if it's dangerous for Prompto. And if it was out of curiosity, he was going to regret it. So he just started counting in his head.

 

Six seconds was all it took for the merman to lose his smile and spit his mouthful on the floor, before slamming his hand on his mouth, eyes begging silently for the smaller male to help.

 

“Hm... Peppers are really spicy and you're supposed to just use a small amount of it.” He was pretty sure Noctis didn't give a fuss about it at the moment. So Prompto just ran to go get some rice and give a mouthful to the merman, telling him to chew slowly at it to calm the angry burning.

 

The merman had eventually given up after two spoons of rice doing almost nothing to help and disappeared into the sea, leaving Prompto alone for hours. He came back before dawn, his lips slightly swollen, and said that he didn't want to talk about it ever again.

 

It had been quite hilarious, for Prompto at least. And since Noctis is feeling much better about it now, he can tease him with it.

 

 

 

He has to say he's taken quite a liking to the merman. He didn't think he'd get attached to him, but now he's always craving for his touch. He enjoys cuddling with him, warm skin against cold, hearing Noctis' slow heartbeat when he presses his ear against the broad chest. He's also initiated intimate moments together, curious hands exploring the merman's body while he's still asleep. Fingers brushing on dark scales, not as hard as they appear to be. He'd kiss awake the merman's mouth and neck, rubbing his body against Noctis until the merman wakes up with a raging boner and tells him that he'll have to make up for it now.

 

It happens without him really thinking about it. He just wants it. Noctis' fingers building pleasure inside him, cold lips on his neck, teeth nibbling his skin and that perfect, addictive voice of his whispering such indecent things to him. He even loves the taste of the prince when he has him in his mouth, how it feels when Noctis grabs a fistful of blond hair and forces himself down his throat to fuck his mouth mercilessly, often forgetting that Prompto needs to breathe. He doesn't count the number of times he felt so close to passing out, nails digging into the merman's thighs, eyes rolling back while Noctis didn't stop using him until he was spent, always praising him for doing great.

 

He's gotten used to the ache of his jaw after each time, and he felt so proud the first time he managed to deepthroat the prince without choking he could've cried. Instead, he just enjoyed the sound of Noctis' voice when he called him a good boy, followed by guttural noises when Prompto started moving back and forth.

 

Less than two weeks before, he was trying to run away from him.

 

And even if he's been feeling great in Noctis' company, there's still this part of him telling him that he should just leave before it's too late. But he doesn't listen to it, doesn't want to. He'd rather listen to Noctis', because it's just so much better.

 

He stops staring at the raven haired creature's long eyelashes to focus on the thick member down his abdomen. He always shifts to his humanoid form to sleep together. He's been half-erected the entire night despite Prompto blowing him hours before, and the smaller male could feel Noctis' body tensing in his sleep. His grip around Prompto would tighten to the point he thought he was going to crush his ribs, whispering indecent things to his ears and for a moment he believed the merman was fully awake, but he wasn't.

 

Maybe he just had a really hot dream about the two of them. It's no secret now that the merman is dying to take the sex to another level but, strangely, he seems to be willing to wait until Prompto's ready.

 

But even if they're taking it slowly, with Noctis either roughly or lovingly fingering him every day, training him for what's to come next, he knows he isn't ready.

 

It's not that Prompto doesn't want it. He isn't scared to get killed and devoured anymore, and he stopped thinking about the fact that Noctis is a merman when they take it to bed. The prince is gorgeous, and he's more than flattered to know royalty wants to do him, the problem is...

 

He takes Noctis' swollen cock in his right hand and starts pumping it lazily. Massaging the head with the tip of his fingers and smearing precum on the entire length. He makes sure the merman isn't awake despite the moans coming from him before his focus is back on the member growing larger, filling out rapidly until Prompto feels that dreadful feeling settling inside his stomach.

 

This is the problem. There's no way he can ever take it in, not without getting torn apart, he's sure.

 

Prompto has never been ashamed of his own size, he thinks he's average overall. But when he sees how massive Noctis' feels in his hand, next to his own erected member, he feels like a little child. He knows it's normal, of course, for a creature so enormous. The thing is, he definitely isn't designed to take that much.

 

He crawls closer, until Noctis' cock is pressing against his own stomach, and has to swallow his own spit because his throat is suddenly dry when he tries to imagine how deep the large member would go, or more likely will go – because he knows the prince will take what he wants one of these days – and he doesn't like what he sees. The head is far above Prompto's navel, and this is terrifying. But Noctis promised he’d be kind when they do it, and hopefully, he won't lose control.

 

He's still stroking Noctis at a slow pace, torturing his own mind with apprehension when he hears the merman groaning, except it sounds more threatening than it should.

 

“Prompto...”

 

He stops what he's doing to look at the other, and is confused when he finds a mix of anger and arousal in those grey-blue eyes. He liked it last time, so what's wrong with him doing it again?

 

He can't think about it too much, though. Noctis slams him face first against the mattress before Prompto can apologize or do anything else. The merman settles himself above him, knees between Prompto's thighs, forcing them open before lying on him, his torso meeting with the smaller male's back and he takes each of the freckled hands between his own, his grip tight around them. But what worries Prompto the most is the large cock resting between his cheeks.

 

“Noct-”

 

“You really shouldn't do this, sunshine.” The prince whispers against his ear, voice warm yet threatening, sending jolts down Prompto's belly. “Not now...”

 

He doesn't understand what he means by this, and he stops caring when he feels the merman rubbing his member against his entrance, his own cock hardening.

 

“I want you, I want to take you so much.”

 

The blond-haired boy shivers, moaning at the friction. Noctis chuckles against his skin and grabs both of Prompto's wrists with his left hand, using his right one to guide his shaft against the warm ring of muscles. He feels the tip slowly pushing against it and, this time, he screams.

 

“No! Noctis don't! Please, I can't!”

 

He wriggles under him, trying to escape from his grip, but Noctis is all over him. He doesn't see the merman gazing at him, eyes dark with lust and mouth agape, looking delirious. But he can hear him panting behind him, his fresh breath hitting Prompto's skin every time he exhales.

 

“Why no?” He moans, purposefully moving the head of his cock against the clenching entrance to massage it and Prompto hopes his fear is more obvious that his arousal. Astrals, he isn't ready.

 

“Don't you want to be one with me?” He whispers again, the shaking in his voice betraying his need. “Tell me you do...” He doesn't give him the time to reply, trying to force his way inside the tight heat. “I want to cum inside you, fill you up.”

 

Prompto starts sobbing against his pillow. It hurts and it burns. Noctis notices immediately and slowly pulls away, to have the boy lying on his back and facing him before pushing a finger coated with saliva inside him, hand shaking. When the smaller male doesn't stop crying, he leans in and gently pecks the tears away.

 

“I-I promise... I'll be kind.”

 

Prompto opens his eyes to stare at him, he doesn't understand why the merman is so obsessed with fucking him right now, he didn't make it clear, but he's sure Noctis knows what he wants when he does this. Maybe he teased him too much for too long, he feels bad about this. He looks so desperate, almost in pain, red glowing eyes rolling back. He's about to say he's okay with it, if Noctis promises him to prepare him well and to stop if he asks him to, but is cut short in his words when he sees the prince flinching.

 

He stops breathing when he notices just how pale Noctis looks all of a sudden, almost livid, and the merman slowly pulls his finger out to support himself on both of his hands. Prompto blinks and cups his face.

 

“What's happening? You okay?”

 

Noctis breathes slowly, mumbling something that he doesn't hear. When he's about to talk louder, another wave of pain overwhelms him and his arms give up on him, body crashing against Prompto who struggles to push him away and have him lying on his back.

 

_Don't panic now, you have to help him_.

 

“Noct, what's going on?”

 

The merman has his hands on his lower abdomen, pressing desperately on it like everyone always does to ease the pain but it never works. It's weird, though, what could it be? The only time he saw someone experiencing pain around here, it was Luna and she told him it was period cramps. It can't be happening in Noctis' case. And it's definitely not something he ate.

 

“Fuck. Fuck this was a bad idea.” The raven-haired male swears. Prompto touches his forehead and notices just how hot it is. Fever?

 

“I'll go get some fresh water for you, just stay here and-”

 

Noctis rises on his knees and pulls him into an embrace to kiss him. It's messy, rough and desperate, and Prompto doesn't like the feeling he's getting when the merman pulls away.

 

“Have... to go. I'll come back soon, don't worry.”

 

And with that, he stands up and practically runs outside the ship, toward the seashore. Prompto follows him, trying to close the distance growing between the two of them, calling for him while fear pools into his stomach.

 

“Wait! Tell me what's going on!”

 

Noctis doesn't reply, walking at a fast pace into the water until it's up to his torso and dives in. The last thing Prompto sees is the glitter of those dark scales, then his prince was gone.

 

...

 

Three days feel like an eternity to him. On the first day, he returns almost every hour to the seashore, to check if the merman is back. And he can't stop crying for hours, the moment Noctis is gone. He doesn't understand why, and he's worried something may have happened to him. This is the first time the prince has left him for so long and he looked so suddenly ill... There was something definitely wrong.

 

On the second day, he wonders if Noctis got sick of him. He's lost his appetite but still forces a few spoonfuls of boiled fish and rice into his stomach. During the night, he comforts himself thinking the merman would've just killed him if he got fed up. And it wouldn't explain his sudden illness.

 

On the third day, he's taking a nap inside the cabin – mostly because he doesn't have to deal with the unbearable heat while in the ship - when he hears the familiar sounds of splashing water. He stands up so fast his head's spinning, but he doesn't care. He makes his way outside the cabin, but stops when he sees the large shadow waiting for him behind the door. Strong features framed by maroon hair, a wide smile, and golden eyes staring at him.

 

“Well, aren't you a pretty thing.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so spoiled by you guys with gorgeous fanarts!  
> Thank you to prompto-cam @tumblr/ao3 (https://prompto-cam.tumblr.com/post/160515850201/lost-in-blue-a-little-fanart-i-did-for-kupoxv-and)  
> artistic-fangirl-shenanigans@tumblr  
> (http://artistic-fangirl-shenanigans.tumblr.com/post/161023583161/prompto-cam-requested-for-kupoxv-mernoctis-and)  
> and mituni14@tumblr  
> (http://mituni14.tumblr.com/post/161138534939/fanart-for-kupoxv-fanfic-lost-in-the-blue-its)
> 
> This is such an honor to have people drawing fanarts of this fic, it makes me want to write more of it ! Love <3
> 
> kupoxv.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ WARNING /!\  
> Mention of mpreg (kinda... although Prompto doesn't have a womb), heavy smut, and light body horror.  
> /!\ WARNING /!\ 
> 
> Okay guys, now that you've been warned, I hope you will like it. I'm not putting those tags in the entire story tags for now because things may change, I'll see it later.   
> It took me a while to write it but I really enjoyed it, and invisibledeity made it 10 times better with his editing. So enjoy it you guys!
> 
> (beta: invisibledeity)

Prompto takes a step back inside the room as soon as the man's eyes are on him, a wolfish smile that's quite familiar stretching his lips and he's sure he's seen him before. He watches as the man bends down slightly to pass the door so he doesn't bump his forehead against the frame – something Noctis did so many times – to stand two meters away from him.

If it wasn't for the maroon hair and the piercing, golden eyes, he wouldn't recognize him. The man in the book he showed to Noctis a few days ago. Noctis' grandfather, the infamous merman. What was his name again? Nadir? Ardyn? Ah, yes.

 

“You... You're Ardyn, right?” He wants to sound confident but his voice fails him as he stutters. 

 

His prince, even in his humanoid form, is taller than any human he's seen before. But the man in front of him right now is even more impressive, all broad shoulders and defined muscles under tanned skin covered by scars. He can't help but take a good look at this beast of a man; there are so many scars decorating his body it would take hours to count them. Some are obviously old, fading and barely visible. But others seem more recent. The biggest marks look like five sharp claws have dug into the thick torso from the clavicle down to the bottom part of his ribs. He doesn't want to know what kind of animal did this. Honestly, he looks amazing, and those scars add strength to his powerful aura. His eyes fall on dark red scales covering a part of his thighs - doing his best to avoid that one area in between – marked as well with the memories of some dangerous encounter. The man must be a terrific opponent to survive with all these battle scars.

This thought isn't helping the bad feeling he has. He doesn't know this man, he doesn’t know what to expect. Noctis never talked about him again after that one time and he didn't think about asking anything. He never imagined he'd meet this man one day.

 

“I am.” The man nods and the way he's looking down at Prompto makes him feel more than uncomfortable. “And you are Prompto.”

 

He wants to ask him how does he know, although he has an idea, but Ardyn cuts him by grabbing his chin between two alluringly long fingers, leaning in to have his face at the smaller male's level and almost snapping his neck when he forces him to look up. “I really don't understand why the prince came back to Insomnia in the middle of his heat when he's got such a beauty between his hands.”

 

His heat? Merpeople have to deal with this? No wonder why he acted so strange out of the blue three days ago. He should've told him about it. Then Prompto would've never purposefully provoked him. 

He stares right into Ardyn's eyes, hesitating. He can’t decide whether he wants to tell him to leave or just wait for him to do so. Ordering a merman around doesn't sound like a good idea, especially one so old, so respected, so  _royal_ . But he doubts Ardyn has any intention to leave.

 

“Why did you come here?” He hopes his question won't offend him. “Noctis told me no one comes here if he doesn't allow it.”

 

Ardyn chuckles, his cold breath hitting Prompto's cheeks, giving him goosebumps.

 

“That's true. But I don't take orders from anyone, even the future king.” He straightens, towering over him, making Prompto feel like a child in comparison. “And I came to make sure you were doing okay, of course. He kept mentioning your name, and I was really curious to see what kind of human could mark him that much.”

 

He doesn't believe any of this. The way Ardyn's looking at him betrays his words, he knows this look, he's seen it in Noctis' eyes dozens of times. He doesn't want to deal with this, not again. He has to do something, but what? With him or Noctis, he can't run away. He's prey with almost zero chances of survival, again.

 

“Is... Is he going to be okay? When does he come back?”

 

_Find something. Anything._

 

“That I don't know, little bird. Our heats can last for weeks if we don't do anything about it. Especially during this season. It seems like every creature around here's in rut.” This smile again. So wide Prompto can see sharp canines and he suddenly remembers that he's potential food for the merman. “Can't you feel it?” Or a potential mate.

 

_Maybe just go for it? The inside of the ship is narrow, maybe you can lose him and hide somewhere._

 

Ardyn walks closer, and Prompto chooses to step back until he almost trips on the mattress left on the floor. The taller male catches his wrist, lifts him up like he weighs nothing and pulls him against his torso. Prompto yelps when he feels an icy hand sliding under his bottom to support him effortlessly.

 

He finds himself staring at those amber eyes, mesmerized by the unusual colour and intense look until vicious fingers squeeze his buttocks and he whimpers under the touch.

 

“Noctis is scared to hurt you, and it's true that he can't control his strength quite well...” Ardyn pauses, staring at Prompto for a moment, taking his sweet time. He wants to back up when the merman closes the gap between their faces but a strong grip around his nape stops him.

 

Cold lips brush against his before wandering on his cheek, and stop against the shell of his ear. “But it'd be a waste to not make a good use of a beauty like you.” Fingers dig in his skin, the pain a promise of bruises in a few hours. “And you'll make a wonderful host for my pearls.”

 

No. He doesn't want this, not again. Not now that he feels good around Noctis. He doesn't understand the part about pearls, but he doesn't like the sound of it. He presses his hand against the large shoulders to push the man away, but his efforts are as fruitless as they always were with Noctis.

 

“Whatever you're implying, you'll have to do it with someone else. Noctis said I was his.” He dares, hoping that the prince's name will be enough to persuade him and leave him alone.

 

Ardyn's back to stare at him, thoughtful for a while. Too long in Prompto's opinion. “Fine. I'll leave, but only if you give me a farewell kiss.” He smiles. “And not just a peck, something real. If I can't consume you, the least you can do is let me have a taste.”

 

The blond-haired boy bites his lips, frowning. He doesn't like this at all, but then, he doesn't have a choice.

 

“Promise you'll leave after this.”

 

Ardyn nods his head and the hand on Prompto's nape leaves to be held against his heart. “I promise I'll leave after this kiss... If you really want me to.” 

 

Prompto sighs and moistens his lips with his tongue. He hopes Noctis will never hear about this, surely this Ardyn won't mention it to him. The prince is horribly possessive already, he doesn't need to make things worse. And he doesn't want to see him angry, let alone furious. But if he can be at peace after this and be able to wait for Noctis to come back, he'll do it.

 

He looks around the room, just to make sure that they really are alone and the other merman isn't here, hiding somewhere to spy on them. When he's sure that there's no one else in the cabin, he cups the other male's face between his hands, somehow liking the feeling of stubble against his palms, and presses his lips against Ardyn's. He closes his eyes and isn't surprised when he feels the man's tongue pressing against his sealed lips. He lets him in, knowing that he won't leave him alone if he doesn't give him the kiss he asked for.

 

The moment Ardyn's tongue touches his, a strong wave of warmth overwhelms him and he instinctively tilts his head to make it easier for the other to explore his mouth. He tastes different than Noctis, sweet like honey. Prompto wants to scold himself for thinking it's not that bad, that it's actually quite good, but ignores the thought and starts kissing the man back. He's growing hot, aware of how fresh the merman's skin feels against his own, of those two hands massaging his buttocks firmly and of his shameful erection rubbing against Ardyn's stomach. When did that happen? He doesn't remember getting so excited. He can't do this to Noctis.

 

He opens his eyes, only to note that the world is spinning around them. His mind is a mix of arousal and fear. He doesn't understand. He pulls away and wants to tell Ardyn to put him down, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a loud moan before the merman's back to ravish his lips. 

And he gives in, again. His body feels limp, his knees weak and he's thankful that he's being held because his legs would probably give out. Ardyn's fingers work their way under his tunic to tease his entrance, two thick digits massaging around the ring of muscle. Prompto realizes just how empty he's suddenly feeling and how bad he wants the other male to do something about it.

 

When the merman pulls away a few minutes later to look at him, the boy between his hands is a trembling mess of saliva and loud moans. Prompto's skin is on fire, desire is boiling inside him and he now has his legs circled tightly around his waist. Ardyn captures the lobe of his ear between his teeth and gently nibbles at it before purring. “Just one word, little bird, and I'll take you far beyond the stars.”

Prompto's panting against him, warm tears rolling on his cheeks, his heart beating furiously in his chest. He's in a daze, but feeling every touch at the same time. He’s never felt like this before, needy but panicked and terrified. His body asking only for pleasure despite the fact he can barely move by himself. Ardyn holds him close against his chest while the smaller male tries to catch his breath, resting his forehead against his shoulder, uncontrollably drooling and trembling. 

 

After a few minutes without an answer, Ardyn moves to kiss his neck, biting the skin but never piercing through it. When the merman's desire to taste him is satiated, he growls.

 

“Beg for it, and I shall give you what your body's craving for.”

 

Prompto closes his eyes. He tries to think, to have a clear idea of what's happening. But his mind is fogged by a strong, foreign need for pleasure, and the only thing he can focus on are the hands and lips on his skin. As well as this sensual, dominating voice whispering into his ears.

 

He's going to say it, he's going to beg. Because Ardyn's telling him to do so, and he wants to give in to this order so bad. He wants nothing else.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!”

 

He recognizes Noctis' voice, but doesn't have the strength to lift his head, although he can hear how angry he is. Ardyn turns to look at his grandson, and Prompto can finally see him. The merman looks almost as bad as he does, supporting himself against the door's frame, his damp hair sticking on his face.

 

“Finally you're here, prince Noctis.” Ardyn says with a light voice, moving one of his hands away from the boy's bottom. “I was hoping you wouldn't come. It would seem it’s not my lucky day.”

 

Noctis isn't in the mood to be humorous, everyone can feel it. The atmosphere around the three men is electric.

 

“I knew you'd be there the moment I found out you left without telling anyone. Fucking old pervert, get your hands _off_ him.”

 

The maroon-haired man does as he's told, putting Prompto down and pushing him toward Noctis who catches him before he falls. He has absolutely no balance, and it feels like everything is moving around him.

 

“Now, this isn't how you should thank someone.” Ardyn walks closer to Noctis until they're face to face, Prompto stuck between the two of them. “Your pretty boy's now all hot and needy for you.”

 

Two fingers brush against his cheek, and are immediately slapped away by the prince, who keeps his hand resting between blond locks.

 

“Leave, now.” Noctis sounds like he's on the verge of tears, or about to let his anger all out. Prompto doesn't dare to look up, he couldn't if he wanted to.

 

“Of course. I wouldn't want to delay the fun to come.” The older merman smirks and bows slightly in front of them. “I shall see you later in Insomnia, Noctis...” He pauses, staring at the prince. “With good news, I hope.”

 

Noctis doesn't reply, and Ardyn just leaves. If Prompto was in his right state of mind, he’d think the merman was getting away far too easily.

 

As soon as Ardyn’s out of sight, his prince takes him in his arms and walks him to the bed, almost throwing him on the mattress to kiss him fiercely, holding his hands above his head.

 

He feared that Noctis would be mad at him, but the gesture reassures him and he gladly kisses him back. He wants him, he needs him,  _now_ . He needs Noctis to help him get rid of this aching. He tries to free himself from his grip and manages to get a hand out, sliding his fingers through wet dark hair to deepen their kiss.

 

Noctis pulls out, and swears under his breath before looking at the smaller male panting under him.

 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't... Shouldn't leave you alone.”

 

Prompto arches his body to be closer to him, and wraps a leg around his waist. He doesn't care, he just needs him now. He can forgive him, if he does something now. “Please... Please do something, it hurts!”

 

His prince stares at him for a short time, hesitating. But his own heat seems to get the best of him. Prompto hadn’t missed the sight of his erected, heavy cock when he arrived. He hopes he wasn't like this for three days. “Fuck. Fuck, okay.” It takes another moment for him to start acting, until Prompto starts showering his neck with kisses, licking the salty skin and moving his own fingers toward his entrance to prepare himself. When he starts moaning against him, Noctis loses it and grabs his thighs to spread them wide.

Prompto already has two fingers inside, scissoring himself like the merman did to him before, staring at him. “Please...” He closes his eyes when Noctis stands up, whining. It's unbearable, the emptiness.

 

When he's back to full consciousness, the merman's settled between his legs, devouring his neck and collarbones with wet kisses while three long fingers are working him open. The bottle of massage oil lies on the floor next to them. Normally, he’d experience pain for a while before getting used to the intrusion, but whatever Ardyn got into his system is working like the strongest aphrodisiac and, for now at least, there's only pleasure.

 

He bites his lips when the three digits are pulled out, holding back a whimper while Noctis stares into his eyes, pupils so dilated he can barely see the usual red glow that signified arousal. He probably doesn't look any better himself. He can feel his hair sticking to his forehead and his body's burning. Noctis doesn't ask him if he's ready, or if he really wants it. He just coats his cock with the oil, giving a few pumps before aligning himself. Prompto fists the sheets under him, apprehensive. It's happening, they're finally doing it. And this is the only thing he can think about now. He isn't afraid as he used to be, he just wants him, now.

Prompto's nerves are on fire, and anxiety slowly settles inside his stomach when he feels the pressure against his hole.

 

“Can we...”

 

Noctis shush him with a deep kiss and slowly forces himself in. It's obvious that he's holding himself back, hands shaking on his hips. But Prompto knows it's not going to last. The merman's wild nature always dominates whenever it comes to sex. His hands leave the sheets to dig his nails into the skin of Noctis' back when he pushes in, legs trembling as his insides are being stretched beyond their limits. It hurts, but it's not as bad as he’d imagined.

Noctis stops after a moment, breathing uneven. Prompto's worse, barely holding back his moans. He's so full, and thankful Noctis didn't try to put the entire length in. He can't take more than this, even if he wants to.

 

“N-Noct...”

 

Noctis growls against his ear, his voice deep, and starts moving. It's sensual at first, and Prompto's thankful the merman's taking it slow, giving him the time to get used to the stretch. He watches as his hips move against him, thrusting in and out of him with every move. He chooses to close his eyes again, and focus on the sensation of the cock pulsating inside him.

Noctis picks up the pace when he's sure Prompto's relaxed and ready, his moves faster, rougher. Letting his wild side progressively take the lead, growling and moaning. He  can't focus on anything other than Noctis, the outside world, their room, even the mattress under him is nonexistent.

 

Everything's foggy, and his prince is the only tangible thing he can cling onto. Prompto bites his lips at the familiar sensation of pleasure building inside him. He shifts a little for the other male to get a better angle and cries when he hits him in the right place.

 

“Yes! Yes, here!”

 

He hears him chuckling, and opens his eyes to the merman staring at him, his gaze lustful. Noctis leans in to kiss his lips and sighs against his skin. “I'm never letting you go.” The words send shivers down his spine, but it's better if he doesn't reply, he knows it. Prompto locks his legs around his waist and draws him closer.

 

“More, I want more.”

 

Noctis smirks and gives him what he asks for. His fingers digging into the skin of his thighs as he starts pounding inside him, deeper with every rough move of his hips. The indecent noises of his lubricated dick thrusting into Prompto clearly exciting him. Fuck, it's amazing. He's scared to be hurt at first, but his bliss is so intense he forgets about his fears  and just enjoys what's happening. He screams when Noctis hits that soft spot, begging him for more and the merman gladly indulges him.

It only takes a few minutes of Noctis roughly thrusting into his ass for Prompto to reach his climax, gripping dark locks between his fingers as he cums between their bodies, eyes rolling back and mouth agape. The merman groans when the silky walls tighten around him and keeps fucking him harder until he releases himself inside the tight heat; a loud moan escaping from his throat and echoing in the room before his body falls limp on the smaller male.

They lie there for a while, both exhausted. Noctis is between his legs, still deep inside him, his body all over Prompto, who's half conscious, his mind fogged by pleasure, eyes closed as he tries to catch his breath. The ache is gone and now he feels so good, and whole. He didn't think he'd ever be so happy to be held by Noctis.

After a moment, the merman is still not moving, and Prompto hopes he hasn’t fallen asleep. No matter how wonderful he feels, they both need him to pull out.

 

“Noctis...” The smaller male whispers, his hands gently grabbing the broad shoulders to try to push him.

 

The merman growls in a threatening voice. “Not over.”

 

Prompto blinks as he tries to look at him. What does he mean? He came inside him just a few minutes ago. They're done, it's over. It should be. Noctis' grip tightens around his waist, and it becomes uncomfortable for him to breathe. The prince nuzzles his face against his neck and whimpers.

 

He wants to ask him what's going on, why won't Noctis talk to him. Until something feels wrong.

 

The merman's cock is still rock hard, and swelling. He doesn't need that right now. Not when he's so full and fears to be torn from the inside now that he's feeling slightly better.

 

He starts panicking when Noctis groans against his skin, and tries to move from his grip, but he doesn't let him go.

 

“Don't.” The prince orders him. But this time, he isn't going to listen.

 

“Noctis, it hurts!”

 

A loud groan is the only reply he gets, before Prompto feels a big lump formed around the large cock moving slowly from the base to the tip, stretching his insides a little more. He can only muffle his scream with a hand slammed against his mouth, unlike the merman who doesn't hold back his moans and whimpers, obviously torn between pleasure and pain.

It takes a few seconds for the lump to be gone. Well, not gone. But to be out of Noctis, and Prompto can now feel it inside him. Warm, and rather big. He manages to slip a hand between their bodies to touch his tummy and have a better idea of what it is.

Fear settles down the pit of his stomach when he feels Noctis' cock swelling again, another lump forming around it. And when he realizes that the thing inside him has a strange, round shape. He suddenly remembers that Noctis doesn't work like any human does. He's a merman, half fish. And fish... lay eggs.

 

“What... What did you put inside me? What did you do? S-Stop!”

 

For the first time since his first day here, he wants to escape. To escape, and never see him again. Gone is the happiness and the bliss. There's only fear and anxiety. He struggles under the taller male, biting his shoulders, scratching his skin. Noctis doesn't seem to mind, barely moves even when he starts bleeding. Prompto wonders if he's fully conscious.

 

“Stop struggling, it'll be easier.”

 

He is, he just doesn't care. Of course, Noctis is just a selfish being. Prompto keeps trying, tears rolling down his cheeks, but eventually gets exhausted, and stops moving. Too tired. The moment they spent just before drained all energy from him and he doesn't think he has the strength to keep fighting against someone almost twice his size.

Ignoring the pain isn't too difficult. It's more uncomfortable and bothering than truly painful. He tries to think about something nice to calm down. Thinks about that one time when he went camping with Luna in the forest nearby her house, not knowing that Aranea was around to make sure they'd be okay. He relaxes a little, and slowly drifts off.

 

...

 

It's dark outside when he wakes up, probably the middle of the night. He must've slept for at least three hours. He was hoping Noctis would be done with him, but the merman's still settled between his legs, his breathing slow.

 

His stomach is painful, but he can't look at it, since there's no light and the merman's body is heavy on his. So he focuses on the touch, moving his hand on the sticky skin. He  chokes when he realizes his stomach is deformed, ridiculously swollen by the great amount of eggs – it's got to be eggs – filling him. Noctis kept laying them while he was asleep.

 

He starts hyperventilating. he put those things inside him... But he wasn't made to carry those. He can't carry the eggs of a merman, one who sometimes eats human flesh too. What if they eat him from the inside?

 

His face is flooded with tears, and hysteria follows soon after. He starts screaming, biting, hitting him until Noctis bothers to move and presses him closer.

 

“Calm down. It's over.”

 

He slowly pulls out, looking exhausted with dark circles under his eyes, the eggs inside him moving in his tummy. Prompto tries to stand up as soon as thinks he's free, but Noctis' arms are back around his waist as he spoons him, and a cold hand rests on his swollen stomach. He heaves a sigh and kisses the skin behind Prompto's ear. "You did great."

 

Prompto keeps crying, his body shaking with each sob. "What did you do? Why?"

 

"Shh..." Another kiss, long fingers wandering on his skin. He breathes, taking in Prompto's scent.

 

That's true, he forgot the merman was attracted by the smell of fear. "It's just pearls.”

 

Pearls... Ardyn mentioned them earlier, he's sure. He feels somehow reassured to know that there won't be anything hatching in him anytime soon.

 

"Then what is it?" He turns his head to look at the raven-haired creature. Noctis yawns. "It's just... Like pockets filled with semen. Happens from time to time, so the other keeps being fertilized for days when they turn back to mer."

 

Prompto's eyes widen. He's relieved, yes. But also shocked. Why would he want to fertilize him?

 

“Why did you do this to me then? I'm not a female, Noctis?”

 

He can't get pregnant, right? It's impossible, he doesn't have a womb. He's a man. Did Noctis have no choice then? He stares at him for a while, but the merman's eyes are closed. His focus is back on his stomach and he presses his hands on it, grimacing when he feels the 'pearls' (what a nice name for something like this) moving inside him. He's still sensible, and he isn't sure if the sensation is nice or absolutely disgusting. He keeps pressing on it, hoping to get them out one by one, until the merman yanks them away and shoves a knee between his legs.

 

“Don't even think about it.” His voice is low, threatening, and Prompto can barely recognize him this time.

The taller male curls his body around his, his arms around his waist in a vice-like grip and his tight pressing between his legs to prevent him from getting rid of the pearls. Prompto doesn't move, afraid to make him angry and his situation to get worse. After a few minutes, the merman's asleep, his breathing regular but still holding him tightly.

 

If this is the real Noctis... he needs to go.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F I N A L L Y.  
> Omg guys, I thought I'd never be done with this chapter. I don't know why. With my job taking me so much time, I had lost my motivation for this one in particular (chapter, not the story), until I finally kicked my own butt to finish it. It's more of a transitional one, but I hope you guys will like it! Chapter 8 is already being written, so it'll definitely come out faster :>  
> Thank you again to my wonderful beta: invisibledeity
> 
> As always, enjoy it guys and don't hesitate to leave a review. You can also message me on tumblr as kupoxv as well :*
> 
> WARNING : Egg impregnation (I'm taking this as mpreg as well but there won't be any mpreg like the classical ones for A/B/O dynamics).

Despite all the stress and anxiety, Prompto manages to get some sleep. Or at least, exhaustion gets the better of him and he drifts off while strong arms imprison him in a tight, possessive embrace, Noctis' body all over his.

 

He doesn't know how long he’s out for, doesn't enjoy a deep and restorative sleep. He keeps having agitated dreams until finally he wakes up, feeling groggy. He exhales slowly, waiting for his eyes to get used to the weak light of the sunrise before noticing he had moved a little in his sleep. He's not facing Noctis anymore, can feel the taller male’s chest against his back. There’s an uncomfortable sensation between his legs and he looks down to see the merman's large hand gently stroking his belly. It's not as swollen as it was hours before, it’s surprisingly decreased in size. It doesn't look like he has a crazy amount of those pearls inside him anymore, it's barely visible, like he has eaten way too much and simply needed to digest. He'd be relieved, if only he wasn’t reminded of the fact they're lying in a pool of cum, and that they are still inside him.

 

One thing at a time. He's feeling absolutely disgusting, he needs to wash. He knows Noctis is awake, he isn't going to pretend. So he slowly sits up and doesn't look at him when he talks.

 

“I need to wash.”

 

The merman simply hums, and he takes it as a 'yes'. Prompto wants to stand up, but the pain in his lower back is unbearable every time he tries. The bliss and excitement from the other merman's venom last night has definitely faded, leaving soreness in its wake. He's about to give up and fall back in place when Noctis lifts him up, holding him bridal style in his arms and walks him toward the water where he has him sit.

 

“Will get you some soap,” he mutters and disappears inside the ship.

 

Prompto stares in his direction, dumbfounded. What's going on with him? He always says he doesn't like the smell of soap on his skin. And why would he even do this for him in the first place, after what happened last night?

Noctis comes back with the bar of soap and sits behind him, settling the smaller male between his legs before he starts rubbing his back clean.

 

They keep quiet for a while, and Prompto lets him rub his skin, barely bothered. He doesn't know how he feels  exactly, nor  how he should react. Noctis' behaviour makes little sense, but he isn't going to complain now that he's acting  nicely.

 

“I lied,” the merman blurts out after a moment, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “About the pearls.”

 

Panic settles back inside his stomach when he hears the words, his heart beating faster. He turns around to look at the merman, whose expression is now a strange mix of relief and guilt. Noctis abandons the soap on the sand and dips his hands in the water to get rid of the foam before looking at him, biting his lip.

 

“They're not really eggs, at the beginning.”

 

Prompto frowns, his lips start trembling. Until now, Noctis never lied to him, he feels betrayed.  Especially now that it comes to something as important as what the hell is inside him. 

He takes a deep breath and stares at him. “Just say it. Explain.”

 

Noctis clears his throat, looks at the human's slightly round belly then into his eyes. “To make it simple, they... are eggs filled with semen, my DNA. Once inside you, they... It kinda gathers your DNA as well and mix both together. When it works, a fetus is formed inside and starts growing. The ones that fail just burst.” He seems embarrassed for a moment, nervously scratching his hair. “Ardyn told me about humans having some kind of useless pocket inside them and how to...” He sighs, lets his hand fall. “I moved the remaining eggs inside your appendix while you were sleeping.”

 

Prompto's eyes widen, his mouth opened in a 'O' shape. Tears gather at a rapid pace in his eyes. When Noctis sees it, he shakes his head before grabbing his frail shoulders.

 

“They'll grow inside you but they won't hatch. They just need to be safe and warm until they're ready. Then-”

 

He's stopped by the harsh slap on his face. Prompto knows he isn't strong enough to hurt him physically, but it feels damn good and he’s managed to make him shut his mouth.

 

“Shut up.” He spits out, tears rolling on his cheeks as he stands up. “I should've known. You're just a fucking cold-hearted, selfish beast.”

 

He wants to kick him in the face, wishes he could hurt him but it never works with the merman. He just glares at him, and Noctis turns strangely quiet, looks down and away from his angry gaze.

 

“Why? Why would you put these inside me of all people? You're a prince, I'm sure everyone in your kingdom would dream of having your royal babies! Why don't you leave me alone?”

 

He walks back toward the seashore with the idea of locking himself inside the cabin, but the world's spinning too fast and he loses his balance. Noctis catches him before his face meets with the ground and holds him close.

 

“You need to eat. Start a fire, I'll get the food.”

 

He lets him go when he's sure Prompto can walk on his own, and disappears into the water.

 

…

 

 

The silence is still uncomfortable between the two of them, the atmosphere awkward.

 

He's still feeling terrible, worried sick about the fact that he has eggs stuck in his body and can't get rid of them because Noctis is always around. But at least, for now, the merman's leaving him alone. They're sitting apart, Prompto close enough to the fire he made an hour ago, holding a solid stick with a fish that Noctis bring to him at the end of it, while the larger male naps at a rather safe distance.

 

Prompto stares at him for a while, waiting for his food to be cooked. He wonders if the merman understands how furious he is. How angry. There's no turning back for this, there's no way he can forgive him.

 

There's something odd about Noctis, has been since he woke up. He looks confused, even worried at times. Even now, he can see he isn't sleeping as peacefully as he used to.

He shakes his head and retrieves the stick to check the fish; it looks fine now. He bites into it and sighs. He can't forgive Noctis, he went too far this time. How threatening he’d been earlier, right after putting those eggs inside him.

 

_ No. He has to go. _

 

He spends the next hour staring at the sea, wondering what he could do to save himself. His eyes focus on the raven haired-male fast asleep a few meters away, and he wonders if he could simply kill him. His cooking knife is right beside him - if he's fast enough he could simply stab him right through the heart.

 

But he'd never do that. Even if he's angry at him, even if he wants to hate him, he'd never be able to do something like that.

 

He finishes his fish, still staring at the ocean stretching indefinitely in front of him until something catches his attention. He blinks a few times, wondering if he isn't dreaming, and stares at the dark spot slowly growing bigger before checking anxiously in Noctis' direction.

 

A ship. That's it. That's his chance. He needs to get them to come closer. Noctis wouldn't try to fight so many men by himself, he couldn't.

 

But how can he get their attention when he's so far? He can't scream, Noctis would wake up  immediately.  No, he needs to do something the merman won't be able to stop once started.

 

His eyes fall on the fire and he takes a deep breath. He can do this.

 

…

 

 

Two minutes is all it takes for the fire on the few trees to go wild and spread fast to the entire forest. It never rains here, and there's not enough humidity in the air to quell the flames. Prompto hadn’t thought about the great amount of smoke it'd produce and needs to back up, almost tripping when he hears Noctis' shouting.

 

“Prompto!”

 

He turns on his feet to see the panicked merman, who stares at the fire spreading fast, then looks toward the ocean to spot the ship. Prompto's the first to react and starts running toward the ship like his life depends on it. But instead of going to the cabin, he heads toward the main deck.

 

He knows Noctis is right behind him, only slowed down by his tail changing back into long legs. He can hear him running, calling for him, anger obvious in his voice. He doesn't care, it's too late now. If anything, it only makes him run faster. He isn’t sure anymore if Noctis wouldn't try to kill him this time.

 

When he's close enough to the shroud lines, those nest-like ropes keeping the mast straight, he jumps on them and starts climbing. He could be safe up there if the merman

doesn't follow him, until the crew arrives. He just hopes his plan will work.

 

The adrenaline rushing through his blood helps a lot. He doesn't mind the pain in his feet, the burn of the rope on his skin. It takes no time for him to reach the crow's nest. The moment he hoists himself in it, he can feel something heavy weighing on the ropes, then the merman's infuriated voice follows.

 

A quick look at the horizon tells him the ship's coming closer. Another look down, Noctis is a dozen of meters away from him, climbing much more slowly than he did. Prompto figured he'd have vertigo, which was logical for a sea creature who had never experienced that kind of sensation.

 

“Leave me alone!” He shouts at him but can't hide the fear in his voice. “Please, Noctis, just go! Don't make me hurt you!”

 

_Ten meters._

 

The prince scoffs and looks up. “Prompto, I swear the moment I get there, you're-”

 

_Eight meters._

 

He retrieves the kitchen knife he uses to prepare the fish, holds it for Noctis to see.

 

_Seven._

 

Noctis pauses for a second, glaring at him. “You think you're gonna do anything to me with this?”

 

The blond man shakes his head, biting his lip. No, he'd be stupid to try to spare him, especially in a cramped space. He doesn't add a word and presses the blade on a rope, cutting it as fast as possible before attacking a second one. They're more resistant that he thought.

 

Noctis loses his balance, six meters down him. “Don't-”

 

He almost drops the knife after cutting the third one, when he realizes just how close the merman is. Blood rushes to his brain, panic reaching its peak when he thinks he isn't going to be fast enough and he swings the blade on the last rope that prevents Noctis' fall.

 

He doesn't miss the expression of fear and horror on the merman's face. It’s something he's never seen before.

 

It only takes a split second for the bigger male to crash to the floor, and Prompto can hear not only wooden planks breaking under the heavy weight, but maybe some bones too. He stares in silence at the unconscious body meters down him, wondering if he's going to move, stand up like nothing happened and come back to retrieve him.

 

Or could he be dead?

 

His heart's still pounding in his chest, tears gather in his eyes and he isn't sure if it's because of relief or something else.

 

…

 

He stares at the rowboat making its way toward the seashore, ignoring the fire still spreading behind him, two men in uniform waving at him, asking him if he's okay as one of them hops off and walks toward him.

Prompto's trembling under the layer of clothes he’s put on to hide his still swollen stomach. He shouldn't feel cold with a whole forest burning a hundred meters away from him, but he does.

 

“I- I'm so relieved someone finally came.” His voice is shaking with emotion. “I want to leave this place, please.”

 

“Of course, boy, we're taking you there.” The oldest of them, a man in his mid-thirties, gives him a reassuring pat on the back before they help him on the small boat.

 

They remain silent for a while, until Prompto can't contain the tears anymore and starts crying his heart out. A warm hand gently rubs his back, the youngest man trying to comfort him. He wipes his tears away and sighs.

 

“Thank you, I'm... I'm just glad it's over.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update guys. But so many things happened and I've lost my motivation for a while. Thankfully it's back and I can write horrifying things like this chapter again :D It's a pretty short one, but I decided it was gross and intense enough. I hope you guys enjoy it, and know that chapter 9 is already in preparation! (and yes, I'm not forgetting about Shades of Gold either)
> 
>  
> 
> TW: blood, mentions of impregnation, gross and... It's gross, yeah.
> 
> Thanks again to my awesome beta: invisibledeity <3

As soon as he arrives, Prompto is taken to the captain's cabin. There are thousands of things he should be thinking about, but he simply can't take his eyes off the man standing in front of him, his gaze focused on the strange, impressive metallic arm decorated with purple ornaments. He knows it's rude to stare, the man probably doesn't appreciate it at all, but he can't stop wondering how his

gesture can be so fluid when it's obviously not his real arm. It's worrisome, but somehow adds to the cold man's charisma.

 

“What happened?”

 

The man – what's his name again? - asks a second time and Prompto snaps, tearing his gaze from the dangerous looking prosthesis up to grey blue eyes. He should be more attentive to what the captain of this ship is saying.

 

“I was travelling with my father. We were attacked by pirates during the night.”

 

How old could he be? His white hair betrayed him from afar and he thought he should at least be in his fifties, but now that he's so close, he can't be older than thirty. There isn't a single wrinkle on his face. And, strangely, his skin is rather fair, for a man who lives on a ship.

 

“Was the ship crashed on the seashore yours? Are there other survivors?”

 

Prompto shakes his head, his arms crossed carefully before his swollen stomach. He hopes no one has noticed, and thankfully it's not as obvious as it was a few hours ago. He thinks about what he wants to say, it'd be a terrible idea to tell the truth. What if these guys worship Noctis too? He can't take the risk.

 

“I fell overboard during the battle and ended up there. She was there before, I don't know about my ship.”

 

Ravus, that's how the man introduced himself, puts his clawed hand on his hip, thoughtful. “You were lucky you didn't drown. You'll stay with us until we've reached Niflheim, I can't do anything else for you. We should arrive in three days if everything goes well, you can rest here until then.”

 

A lump forms in his throat and words refuse to leave his mouth. Three days? It's way too long. Isn't there a way to get there faster? No, he can't complain when his host's being so generous. He slowly nods and takes a deep bow, tries to swallow his anxiety. Noctis can't get him. If he isn't dead, he won't be fully conscious for a while, and by then they'll be too far. He won't get him.

 

“Thank you, sir. I'd like to ask-”

 

A crewman outside calls for the captain and Ravus clicks his tongue, visibly irritated, before walking to the door. “You can use my cabin for now. Get some rest. We can talk later.”

 

The sound of the door slamming shut makes him jump, and it takes a few minutes before Prompto decides to take a look at his surroundings. The large bed is tempting, he'd fall asleep the moment his head touches the pillow. He doesn't care if he doesn't know exactly who those people are. Heck, they could be pirates with a captain wearing very fancy military clothes for all he knows. He just wants to get some peaceful sleep, but there's one thing he needs to do before anything else.

 

He finds an empty chamber pot in a corner of the room, and is thankful that it's clean. Ravus probably never uses it, the ship's probably big enough to have some toilets, but he'd rather have his intimacy and be discrete about it if he can.

He places it near the bed, takes a deep breath before crouching above it, wants to close his eyes but he'd rather watch the door in fear that the man could come back. He didn't lock it, after all; there's no key on the door. Ravus probably keeps it with him.

 

He sucks the air into his lungs as he makes sure his tunic isn't in the way, and starts pressing his hands on his stomach, counting the multiple lumps under his skin. He counts up to six of them remaining inside.

 

It's okay, he can do this. He must do this.

 

He works his fingers on his skin firmly, moving them one by one, dislodging them from the area nearby his appendix. He can feel one of them tearing inside him and soon a thick liquid drips into the chamber pot. A small wave of relief washes over him. If he can get rid of them like this, it shouldn't hurt too much.

 

But that would have been too easy.

 

The five remaining eggs feel as hard as rocks under his fingers, and bigger than they were a few hours ago when Noctis impregnated him. He would've sworn they were smaller than chick's eggs, but now... Have they grown bigger? So fast?

Relief gives way to utter terror when realisation hits him. He needs to get rid of them, now. Before they're too big to do so. Before they tear him apart.

 

He presses harder on the bulging eggs, doing his best to force them out of his system, thighs shaking and sweat dripping on his face. The pain was bearable until now, but the burning sensation inside him quickly builds up to the point he has to support himself with the edge of the bed.

 

“Fuck. Fuck!” He shoves his head against the mattress and bites into the sheets as the second egg falls into the pot with a disgusting noise. He never despised his own body so much.

 

It takes an agonizingly long time before he's done, his upper body half-spread on the mattress, the white sheets tainted by a mixture of sweat, tears and drool. He's exhausted, and his lower body feels like it has been torn to pieces with a knife.

 

Prompto catches his breath and wipes his face with the palm of his hand before letting himself drop to the floor, still panting. He feels his stomach with trembling hands, checking for any remaining eggs, but it looks like there's nothing left.

 

He dares to look inside the pot, only to note that three of the six eggs burst once out of his body, and there are now three others floating in a mixture of what could be amniotic liquid and blood. A lot of blood.

 

He knows he's still bleeding, he can feel it dripping on his thighs. He should get medical help, or at least lay on the bed and pray to get better. But first...

He grabs the pot and rises to his feet, lightheaded. He walks toward the closest window and opens it wide before taking a last look at what should've been the merman's progeny. He can't help but see the first signs of a small embryo formed in one of them. What if Noctis had asked him instead...?

 

He clenches his teeth and groans. Again, those thoughts like he's in his head. The merman only thought of him as a plaything, and a bag of flesh to keep his damned eggs warm. He would've killed him, and he would probably try if he knew.

 

Tears rapidly blur his vision and he throws the pot overboard, watches its contents fall into the sea, right where they belong.

 

“Fuck you, fuck you, Noctis!” He wants to shout as loud as possible, but ends up muttering through gritted teeth in fear that the crew would hear him, or worse, Noctis himself.

 

He limps toward the bed and lies on it, exhaustion taking over his mind and body. He doesn't care that his blood is dirtying the sheets, or that a small puddle of the same crimson liquid stains the floor. He just wants to close his eyes and have everything be over.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep breath* Okay, here is a really small thing I wrapped up in like 2 hours for some reasons.  
> First, sweet Izuumii (amazing promptis artist on tumblr), who told me today was ffxv nsfw week and mentionned bloodplay? So I thought 'why not participate and use this to update Lost in blue' ;3   
> Because I'm trying to keep writing at least a little despite the lack of time or motivation sometimes.  
> ALSO, guys, I promise I didn't forget about Shades of Gold, I'm just really blocked on next chapter but once I finally put this one out it will go smoothly.  
> AND thank you so much for all your sweet comments both on Lost in blue and Shades of Gold. This is really helping me a lot and making me so happy when I feel down. Thanks a lot <3 
> 
> AND, don't worry, next chapters will be the usual length. This one's exceptionally short only because it's for the nsfw ffxv week and I really wasn't planning anything at first.
> 
> This little thing was, exceptionally, not beta by invisibledeity (because it's 1:30am and I don't want to rush him since I hadn't planned to write anything at first but still wanted to post it NOW) but by prompto-cam (read their fics, they're all so good) who was thankfully still awake and sweet enough to correct my mistake, thank you ;u; 
> 
> TW: blood ; light bloodplay

Prompto wakes up with a start when he feels a cold hand running on his stomach, the movement slow, languid.

A chill runs through his spine as he comes to realization.

 

It's _him_.

 

He blinks his exhaustion away. He doesn't know how long he slept; why he's feeling so tired.

Actually, he doesn't remember anything. There's only one thing in his mind for now; the body above his, the dark aura surrounding him, the feeling of being watched and he knows – he just knows it – the smile _he_ wears when _his_ lips are pressed against his skin.

He wants to move, but his body refuses to obey. There's nothing holding him except for those red glowing eyes staring at him, pinning him to the bed. He's scared, but there's something else. A strange warmth in his stomach, spreading everywhere he's being touched. He feels good. It's not quite like happiness, more like he's home after a long time. He's calm; peaceful.

 

“I missed you.” A familiar voice whispers against his ear, and the emotion's so strong tears start flowing on freckled cheeks.

 

Gods, he missed this voice, this mouth, these hands. _His everything._

 

“Noct...”

 

The touch of long fingers leaves place to something sharper. He wants to look down, but his eyes are forever drawn to the merman's.

 

“I was so lonely without you, all alone.” His voice is so smooth, so kind. But there's something terrifying behind it, a mix of anger and despair.

 

Claws run through his skin, the pressure hard enough to tear the soft epiderm, leaving a rather large trail of blood. “Your taste in my mouth...”

 

It digs deeper into his skin. It never hurts. He knows it should, but it simply doesn't. He watches as Noctis raises a hand tainted with red and licks it, sucking the warm liquid off each finger. It's strange, he should be alarmed by the amount of blood, but the merman's gaze's hypnotizing him and he just feels... so calm, so warm.

 

“We need to do something about it.”

 

Prompto opens his eyes – he didn't realize he'd closed them for so long – and stares curiously at the bigger male. Do something about what? He doesn't feel like asking, or doing anything. He just wants to feel Noctis. To be held tight between his arms and sleep for days without having to worry about anything.

 

“Prompto, I'm here.”

 

Two large, wet hands cradle his face - smearing red all over pale skin - before the prince's lips press against his in a soft, gentle kiss. He lets him slip his tongue in his mouth and the bitter taste of iron overwhelms him. He's pulled tighter against the impatient merman who starts nibbling and biting, hands going down to hold him by the waist.

 

He feels awfully cold when Noctis pulls back, his warmth brutally leaving him.

 

“We need to stop the bleeding.”

 

“Uh?” His own voice surprises him, it's so weak. And he feels like he's slipping out of his mind.

 

A sudden, harsh slap on the cheek brings him back to reality, like a bubble popping right in front of his face and the familiar, reassuring features are replaced by white hair and gray eyes. A metallic, ice cold hand on his shoulder shaking him awake. “Prompto, wake up! For Astrals' sake what happened?!”

 


End file.
